The World that We Make
by Da3Dartist
Summary: I died as my comrades fell for me, beside me. I bleeded out, but no people seemed to mind as visions of my dead parents came in to mind. The whole world was filled with injustice. that I promised to fix. Then... something happened to me. If gods saw me what I did that day, they didn, t seemed to mind. After all,we make the world. Not gods or destiny. Human in KFP, Tipo, human x OC
1. Step1

**Chapter 1: Picnic to the hell, Waltz through the drowning rain.**

* * *

**This Story is Rated T due to the sensitive nature of the story. It may turn to M in future. You read at your own risk. I am merely warning you in advance. I am not trying to turn you all, though. If you are still with me, then I must thank you for stopping by. I wrote this story because there aren't enough proper human in KFP series. Well there is one, done by winterarrow. If you are interested, please check him. Again. Thank you. Please sit back and enjoy.**

**Warning 2 Those of you who haven't read this story and even to those who already have, I must inform you before you guys start to throw hate comments first chapter will feel like a broken story, and everything will just make you turn away from this story. But I did that intentionally. And everything will make sense to you as the story progresses. Things might feel absurd and over rated, but please have patients. Inner peace my friends. Plus if I had offended any military relates families or those who risks their life to protect your country(I am a Foreigner, hope you understand), I am genuinely sorry, and I will try to fix that. So if you see any, report them in.**

**This story was inspired by KFP, Watchmen, Elysium, Dark Knight, Assassin's creed, and perhaps Battlefield series. All the related 'things' belongs to their rightful owner, I do not own any of them what so ever.**

**3Ddesign, literature, and cooking is only way to control my anti-social behavior, so... inner peace!KFP all the way!**

* * *

How many people do I have to kill? How many more lives do I have to take to protect my people? People I care for, with my life? How many more family must grieve for their men's death? I have killed many people. That is what I do. I am a soldier. A marine. I take orders, and I execute them without conflications. I used to have no problem with what I do. The task was often simple. If not, it was intense, but not as difficult as Capturing Bin Laden alive, taking him as a hostage without having any bomb strapped on his chest, and flying on a civilian airline. I've heard what SEAL did. They did one hell of a job killing him, it must have been hard. After all, thekr main task is to kill. But still, I think oe mentioned above is harder. And crazy even. In the beginning, I did not cared about any of them. I was itching to hunt down all the terrorists. But something happened to me. And it was a last thing I wanted to think about. But here I am doing exactly what I have told. The funny thing is, I am stsrting to regret my past actions even more and more. Now, everything seemed like a joke to me. My actions, they are all fucking joke. And my missions... Jokes, too.

"Hey! Hey! Liger! Liger! You okay, man?"

The voice sounded so distant, but it was getting clearer and clearer. Soon I noticed that it was a voice of none other than my parter, Art.

Art, a 27 years old A Force Recon Marine 1st recon battalion,

Blood dagger squad, Blood dagger Actual.

Me? Blood dagger second, sergeant Johnathan'Liger' Barnes at your service.

Art continued as I slowly looked up.

"Hey, keep it together, man. Afted this, it will be all over."

It was true. This was my last mission. After this, I was planning to go back to my home, and chase my own dream. At that thought, I smiled weakly at him.

"Awww man. I can't wait."

Art smiled back. And lend me a hand getting up. Which I gladly took it. I asked him. His and my suit whirled in motion. Pistons and servos alike

(Exo suit, Enhanced Mobility Muscle Armor, EMMA, look up for Elysium and Call of duty Advanced Warfare for reference.)

"How about you?"

Art asked with confusion.

"what do you mean?"

I confirmed.

"I mean, are you going to retire?"

Art swayed his arm.

"I don't know man. But I don't think I will for a while."

I didn't continue to ask. After all there are still some stuff that we'd like to keep it to ourself.

So instead, I said mine.

"When I get back out there with all those people, I think I wanna be a teacher."

Art turned back from his position and lowered his rifle down a little.

"Seriously, man? Why teacher?"

I shrugged.

"Well, that was what I wanted to be originally. Until that happened."

Art almost whispered.

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

I replied.

"nah... Don't worry about it."

Soon, a silence followed. Only sound of crickets were filling the space in. Night operation seemed much more peaceful than how things usually was especially this type of silence followed. Sometimes, it remineded me a home. Before I began to be distracted by my own thoughts and memories, Art broke the silence.

"So what kind of teacher?"

I chuckled lightly.

"Boss, you are not gonna like it."

Art looked back again at me.

"Don't tell me you want to be a chemistry teacher."

I didn't replied but simple smirk did its job.

Art looked at me with disbelief.

"You gonna be kidding me."

I replied.

"well, sorry boss. That's the way it is."

Art smiled also and nudged my arm.

"Remind me to beat you down when you are having a class."

I replied playfully.

"Aww come on!"

"hey! Kids gonna like it!"

"If they cheer, I swear I'm gonna kill their ass."

Then suddenly a movement followed with a light grass sound. Our conversation immediately halted and repositioned ourself towards the sound.

"Movement in 9 o'clock."

Art nodded and returned to his command mode.

"Alright Liger, ready your weapon."

There, we sat stealthily in to the grass, blending ourself to the tan- brown grass.

Soon, as we expected, a man came out with his weapon, but we both relaxed when we have recognized his face.

"Jesus, Soup. You almost scared us to hell, what's the status?"

With that Soup replied positioning himself next to me.

"Sir, there was a small village right down the hill. There are no signs of Terrorist activities."

Art replied.

"Alright. We can't risk spotted by villagers, they maybe in contact with one of them. We are going around. Weapons up, eyes peeled. Liger, you take the point."

I simply nodded and move myself infront and put back my sniper rifle, now hanging behind my back and pulled up my favorite battle rifle, SCAR-H. Ofcourse, I didn't forget to put silencer on it.

With my weapon ready, I continue the path, securing the passage as I walked through. Art and Soup followed me behind in close distance.

But soon, I raised my hand and stopped. Everybody halted.

Art asked.

"what is it?"

I replied and lowered my position.

"Think I saw something."

Everyone followed my action, and ready to disarm or kill the enemy. But no one came out. Art asked.

"Are you sure, you saw it?"

I scoffed.

"I know what I saw. Alright, I'm going in. You guys wait here."

Art muttered himself.

"what a bastard."

When I got myself closer to the target, I felt my heart beat increase. I sincerely hoped not to shoot my gun. And certainly didn't want to shoot a civilian. But what if it was a taliban soldier? I know what Soup told us. He told us that there are no signs of activity around this area, but I could not let my guard down. If it was an enemy soldier, I had no choice to put him down. I will try to arrest him, but I didn't think my friends here will not be so willing to agree upon my decision. All of them were a threat, and risk of mission failure. All equally dangerous and hostile, they can kill me.

They can kill me, if I don't act quick enough. But I wasn't certain if I can do it again. Killing makes me sick. All because of that kid. That fucking kid. Because I let him die...

Now I can't fucking get my goddamn concentration!

I quickly shook my head, and snapped back to the front. That fuck better not be a terrorist because if I kill this asshole, I might not forgive myself for killing another soul, and I will kill his fucker. End his life, shoot my .308 Winchester straight between his eyes! The reason for my retirement was this. So that I can forget my past and start new. But as a soldier, I am to Recon the area, infiltrate deep in to emeny lines and secure the intel, and get out. Avoid any enemy contacts, and if meet with small forces, take them out and if met with rather larger forces, get our asses out. That was all there was to it. One of the reason, I joined Force Recon. Before than, I was under the command of MARSOC. A lot of killing back then. And I couldn't forgive myself.

However, I am a Marine. I am strong. I am a Force Recon, swift, silent, and deadly.

I could not show myself a weakness. So I stayed strong for my teams. I had to. But when this is all over, I will have a chance to start a new life. Forget about my merciless actions and build up new me. So I will stay strong for last time. After this, I'm done.

My walk quickened and with a swift and quick motion, I removed the grass covering infront of me.

My heart rate slowed down a little. I felt relaxed to see I am not to kill this man. He was just an old man. He looked frightened. Nervous. Probably because I am pointing a gun directly to his face. So I lowered my gun to assure him that I am not going to shoot him.

Soup asked.

"who is it?"

I replied with a thankful sigh.

"Just an old man. Probably just walking by. He looks frightened."

Soup asked again.

"Liger, what should we do with this guy?"

I answered.

"I don't know. We should just let him go. He is hardly a threat. What should we do, Art?"

Art shook his head with irritation, and kicked the rock near by him. He asked with disbelief. He could not believe what he just heard.

"Liger, are you fucking out of your mind?! Let him live?! No I don't think so. Why is he out here alone?! Huh?! Don't you think it will be matter of time, that Talibans going to swarm this place if we let him live?!"

I interjected.

"Hey, he is just an old man! I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know why he is out here! We can't kill him!"

Art was furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! We are not even sure that man is a Taliban or not! And there is a possibility that this man is! They are everywhere, and we can't risk failing mission for one fucking senile old man!"

"Listen, I know this all might seems suspicious, but if this man is just a civilian, HQ is gonna be furious, and I intend to trust my fellow team, as Soup told us that there are no-"

"He said, there are no terrorist activities, but we can never be so sure! You all know that!"

Soup's face fell alittle.

I turned to the Soup and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I trust Soup's skill. Why are you doubting him?! Because we saw that one old guy? Then why not everyone in this country be a terrorists?! Is that what you think?!"

Art's voice gotten quiet.

"what the fuck happened to you, Liger. Since when did you give a fuck about them? Since when did you gave fuck about HQ?"

I walked up to him little closet than before, standing tall.

"You are right, Art. I changed. And I was hoping you could see that, but you are always busy covering your ass. You don't give a fuck about others."

Art step right infront of me no further than few inches.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that, I am a Squad Leader, and you are not! Now you better be sorry because of you are not, I'm gonna kill you."

I glared my eyes at him.

"You wanna kill me, huh? A marine? Killing a Marine? You are no Marine. You have no honor or dignity. I was one who always covered your sorry ass, and I was one who cleaned up your mess that you left behind. I pushed you to become a squad leader, and what? You wanna kill me? What happened to me? No, Nothing happened to me. I was like this from the beginning, and I pretended I was not. I was your only one who you'd call a friend-"

Art yelled.

"Enough!"

Then he turned to the oldman and raised his rifle.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him, and get done with it!"

I threw myself and tackled him from the side. His weapon flung out of his hand and he himself was collapsed on a ground.

I yelled.

"Stand down, Art!"

Then I stood my stance, raising my barrel to him.

Art cried.

"Nice going, Liger! So you gonna kill me now?!"

I replied calmly.

"I'm not like you. I don't kill people so ruthlessly."

Then I turned around and asked to Soup.

"Soup, make sure that man to tell no one what he saw. Tell him we are not his enemy."

Soup nodded and preceeded hiself to the old man.

Art muttered.

"Hope you know the fuck your doing, Liger."

* * *

Explosions. Fire. Chaos... Followed with Death.

Thousands of lead and brass flew towards me, and my cover slowly began to desicrate upon their penetration power. Dirts and debris flew out it.

I was unable to return fire. I was all alone here now. There was no one left alive beside me. I know my consequence if I returned fire. I would die. Just like my fallen comrades lying besides of me, their eyes still wide struck open as if they were still suffering from agonizing pain, mutiple pains that sliced and tore his body apart. Should I return my fire?

With my shaky eyes, I slowly gazed upon the BloodDagger Actual. Art. He was dead. I remember his last word to me as his wound bleed out. Wounds on his lung and his stomach. I remember him desperately grasping out for my hand, so without hesitation, I did. He grasped my hand, rolling his blooded and dirty fingers around me, and choked out of his words, as blood garbled in this throat.

"You stubborn bastard..."

I remember myself shouting at him.

"Don't you fucking die on me! We been through worse! We can do this."

He chuckled helplessly.

"Well, this seems worse than it looks..."

I muttered.

"The com! Where the fuck is it?"

Art pointed at it weakly. It was just across his body. I reached for it, lowering my body down to the wall.

Without hesitation, I picked it up. My exoskeleton whirled with the sound of pistons and servos.

I pressed on a small grey botton attached next to the com.

"Mayday mayday! We need immediate med evac! I repeat, we require immediate med evac, over!"

But no answers came through. Only static was what I got. Desperate, I repeated, hoping that they could hear me this time.

"This is BloodDagger Squad! Blood Dagger second, Liger, we need immediate med evac over!"

Still there was no respond.

I yelled out of frustration.

"God damn it!"

Art managed to pull out his all strength to talk to me again. He sounded painful.

"C...Com is down, man! It's down!"

Still not having a clear idea what to do, I merely follow my instinct. I pushed my both hand to the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. However, I was short on hands. Blood still slipped out between my hands. His wounds were fatal and serious. I shouted for Soup.

"Soup! Where are you Soup!"

Then from not faf away, I saw Soup running at me as he returned his fire towards his enemies. I signed at him.

"Soul! Get your ass over here!"

Soup's exo suit stopped as its machine sound as he came to stop and sat down. His face turned white.

"Oh, god! What the fuck..."

I ordered him.

"Soup! Help me pressurizing his wound!"

Soup followed, his hand now covering where my hands could not. He said,

"Liger! Did you check the com?!"

I responded.

"Com is down! We need to get out of here!"

Soup broke out with sheer terror.

"No! Did you saw tbose fuckers?! They are fucking everywhere man! They are surrounding us! We are fucking all dead!"

Before I could respond, Art interjected.

"No... You can still... Get out of here."

then, art pulled out a rectangular shaped object. And Soup and my eyes were shot open. I muttered.

"What the... Why do you have C4? We aren't supposed have those!"

Art replied.

"That doesn't matter now is it?"

Then with a violant cough, he spat out his blood. He continued.

"Listen... You can still get out of here. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine..."

I yelled at him.

"No! No, I won't let you do that!"

"For God's sake! That wasn't an suggestion! Now... I can draw their fire..."

Then he pulled out a trigger, armed to detonate.

"Take this. Push the trigger when they come near me... Then run! Run for your goddamn lives!"

I whispered.

"Fuck you man..."

Everything spun around my head. For a moment I was lost. Unsure of what to do next. I could not just simply leave him here. My moral did not allow it. There's got to be a better option! There's got to be...

My train of thoughts ceased as I felt something on my neck.

Art's fingers locked on of my crowl and he pulled me down hard, and he began to yell, summoning all his strength.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing! You gonna get us all killed!"

I replied with seconds later, unsure of what to say..

"There's got to be a better way out of this!"

"There is no plan B! I am your Squad leader! I gave you an fucking order now follow it!"

Then I those words struck me, and reminded me of what happened last night. Him and I had a fight. Those were the words that he said to me. That he is a squad leader. He expects us to recognized that. I had to disagree with his choice last night. I had to, and I am sure He'd been emotionally hurt. Because I was only person he trusted and I stood up against him. He must of have feeling betrayed. But there was no other choice back then. The old man...

I muttered at him, suppressing my tear.

"We could have had a better ending... About last night..."

Art replied.

"It's okay man. What's done is done. Fucking old man... We should have killed him..."

Then realization struck my mind. The old man. These terrorists shouldn't know we were here. They was no possibility that these people coincidently met us here at this point. But these men knew that we were coming to this point. How did they know? The old man.

He must have had told them. He must have had some how contacted them we are coming for them. He fucking piece of shit. I though we should have left him alive. I thought it was a right thing to do! What happened to me? They are our enemies and how could I was so blinded by the facts? First the child and now this senile man... I should have killed him. I should have killed him when I had a chance. Now because of my foolish morals, We were all suffering for it.

I whispered at him.

"I'm so sorry..."

Then I turned away with Soup and ran. In corner of my eyes, I saw Art adjusting himself to shooting position. Few front line Terrorists fell from the returning bullets and others kept on advancing. Art was buying us the time for us to get out of here. Maybe I had wronged him. We saw Talibans coming closer and closer. Then, I heard his signal.

"Do it!"

I hesitated for a moment. And I heard his last words.

"Liger... It's gonna be a great fucking day..."

Soup whispered next to me, his voice barely audiable.

"Picnic to the hell... Waltz through the raindrop..."

I pressed the tigger.

* * *

Explosions. Fire. Chaos followed with heros.

That was the last time I saw Art. I could have sworn we could've had a better fair well party. But I didn't. I couldn't. Life is so cruel. Art didn't deserved to die. He was a good man, proud of what he is. The whole thing was a joke. Everything aroung me, was just a one big fucking joke.

Soup was missing. How he disappeared? He covered my ass for me on tje run. As I lie on this dirt, dying, I remembered his last look of his face. He was desperate, and he still seemed oblivious about the fact about the oldman. Which, I was unsure wheather it could be a good thing or not.

"There are too many of them on our tail!"

"I'll hold them off! You need to reach the HQ!"

"What?! We lost Art! I can't afford to loose another!"

"Don't worry about me! Just run! You must report to HQ!"

"God damn it, Soup!"

Soup disappears from his vision.

"God damn it!"

Which is now, I am alone. I've been shot. There was a wound on my left shoulder and on my right leg. Blood didn't seemed to stop as it kept following out of me. There was no doubt that Soup didn't survive. Either captured or killed. They are coming. I can almost hear them breathing. I could feel them closing in. As I lie on this dirt, there was absolutely nothing I could do. My exo suit was now out of energy, it limped over my body. I could already feel all the weight over my body. It was heavy. And it felt exceptionally heavvier with my dying body.

The old man...

He should have killed him. That fucking ungrateful man, I saved his life for God's sake! This is how he repays me? Soup made sure to explain the situation to that man. He understood, and this is what he did. They don't learn. They will never learn. All these fuckers will never be grateful of what we did for them. What we did for their people. We fought for their freedom from these terrorists. And yet, this happened. If I born again, I will kill them. I will kill every single last of them. I will find them and hunt down everyone of them until no one, not even one single soul breathing on this planet. The funny part is, I don't think I can. There was no silver lining on my clouds. I was walking through the night with empty lantern. I wad dying. From this moment, I felt weaker and weaker.

With those thoughts of unfulfilled will, I laughed.

I know a great joke.

A man goes to meet a doctor, he says he is depressed and feels alone in thia threatening world. He says he feels hopeless Doctor replied back. The treatment is simple. There is a Vigilante in the city who gives hopes to people. A man who helps police fighting crime. Maybe you should meet him. He'll help you back up. Then the man says, but I am that Vigilante.

A good joke. Roll on snare drum. Curtains. Fake laughing recorded tracks plays on back ground.

I laugh like a manic, and everyone stares at me.

Everyone stared at the dying soldier without knowing what they are looking at it. They feel threatened as soon as they see the blood. They are terrified. Soon, multiple people rose out from their seats and screams. Some women ran. Chaos follows. And no one from those crowds bothered to help the fallen soldier.

Strangely, hand of my dead mother felt so warm.

I closed my eyes then.

* * *

"You did you good job back there. Your acting was beyond my words."

"Thank you, my old friend. I assume that he has taken a bait that you gave him?"

"yes, all I had to do was leave him alone. He didn't seem to need my... Assistance... "

"Good... Now that our part is done, let us leave him to them."

"It would be... Interesting."

"Yes... It would be..."

* * *

_**Please review! Don't forget to fave. Any suggestion will be appriciated. Constructive criticism please.**_

_**Also, I am looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested, PM me.**_

_**If you have questions PM me also. **_


	2. Step2

_**Privyet, privyet and privyet again mein freund! **_

_**Thank you for readingy story, sorry for random mix of launguages up there, I thougt it would be funny. Sorry...**_

_**Anyway, this story was better than I initially expected and wow! More than 80views straight for 3 days! Really? I mean really? **_

_**I understand if any of you found my story interesting, here is second chapter. Sadly this doesn't give you any answers, but it does raises you more questions. And I hate telling a characters backstory in the initial state. I want readers to find out themselves as the story progresses. If you find that irritating and feel annoyed, I'm sorry. There isn'tuch I can do. This chapter is mostly about Masters and Po. Especially Po and Tigress amd their conflict. So if you enjoyed this chapter, please smash that fave and like! Don't forget to review and please! Enjoy your menu of literature!**_

_**All properties belongs to their rightful owner.**_

* * *

Many people would ask me why I named myself,Liger. They ask me why not Tiger or a Lion. Asking why they don't suffice. people have told me that Tiger and Lions are both aggressive, fast, and deadly. I agree. There is nothing wrong with that. Most people think Ligers are more deadly, more powerful and more awe strucking. They only realize external beauty of it, and become completely obilivious to the facts inside of the beast.

They seem to ignore the fact that Liger is a freak, and bluntly ask why Tiger or Lion couldn't be my call sign. Telling me that I may have overstepped my boundary.

I would like to disagree.

It doesn't need a genius or a professional to see the truth about Ligers. Ligers suffers from personality disorientaion, they are always confused or unsure of themselves. When his father came across, he is likely to show Lion behavior, and when appoached by his mother, he shows what seems to be behavior of a Tiger, like her birth mother. But here he lies, with tan color of his skin but with faintly visible stripes on his body. Liger suffers from multiple genetical errors. Ligers often die of cancer, lung and liver failure, nerve problems and etc. In fact breeding Liger is illegal to many zoos and reserves. However, people do so because of money. It attracts people from the place. Our curiosity gets best of us eventually. Everyone wants to see this creature up close. At this point, Liger doesn't seems like a result of a ultimate big cat, but more like a clown in a circus.

In my point of view, Liger represents our society so much. It has bothany similarities. Our society is filled with greeds. And it is unfortunate human nature to desire more. All the things that human society has achieved, is great and grand. It shines and dazzles between the old and flithy rocks. It is the truth and there is no denying that because our human history has proven it over and over.

There are numerous amount of examples across our line of time. One example would be great mayan civilization. They were a indeed great people, very capable and advanced civilization. Despite their primitive and aboriginal stone tools they were much more advanced in mathematics and astronomy. They were way ahead of their time considering their form of tools and weapons. However, they fell and were exterminated so quickly, wiped out from surface of their home land. When the Spanish conquistadors first stepped their foot in their land, that was when it all begin, excluding the fact that their majority of their cities were emptied and abandoned. Due to their economic collapse and over flowing population. When they saw them, they thought or treated Spaniards like gods, as if they are extraterrestrial from sky. They had to, not because they were initially forced, but given the fact that Spaniards were adorned with glimmering armor with weapons, and having a considerably superior fire power, their choice was vastly limited. What choice did they had but to believe in such a malnourished, absurd idea?

It was also same with natives of Papua newguinea, and so on, though their technology was nothing more than a piece of stone, and never had advanced educations as Aztecs or Mayans.

Our utopia is beautiful, and filled with its righteous glory, but inside, our civilization is filled with constant injustice, murder, rape, and greed?

Isn't that why they were destroyed? By our own guns, and germs and steel?

Modern world isn't that different. We talk of justice, and all equal rights to all human beings, but we still racially discriminated others, sexually abusing people, and discard small group of people with their own ideas.

Rules are simple.

Because there is only one in our world.

And that rule was rule of our nature since mankind first emerged from the soil.

Survive.

Only the strong will, and the weak will be left to the wild to be torn to shred by its predators.

That's why I myself a Liger, a powerful creature, that is hollow inside...

A perfect pardoy of our society.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Don't wake me up.

* * *

.

It was just a peaceful morning, and certainly it was for a certain tiger in this vally. The sun was yet to come up, yet she was quite awake now. Infact it wasn't more than thirty minutes since she woke up from her slumber. Her eyes glows bright in world of purple, and her amber eyes matches color with the breaking dawn. Rising sun surely took her time to walk up to her place. When Tiger placed herself comfortably at the edge of the cliff, next to the Tree of Wisdom. The leaves were somewhat more shinning brighter this day than others. And they seemed to glow brightly in beep shade of pink, which always left her inpressed. After all it is a Tree of Wisdom. Tree it self might be wiser than her thousand times. Then she again fixed her gaze at her home again.

Vally of peace.

Grand structures of stones and mountain raised itselves as if they were reaching for the sky, and as if they were competeting others. And they stretched out to the point where things are misted,and could not be seen to eyes of tiger. They never collapse upon each other out of exhaustion, nor complain about their stance. Their massive body stands, surrounding the vally as if they were the Guardians. They are always silent, watching over their people and their city to ensure protection and safety. Almost like her.

.

After all she was The Master Tigress of Jade Palace.

Leader of Furious Five. Companion of Po, The Dragon Warrior.

She stood proudly as she admired the view. Between those titans, she could make out the glimmering orange semi circle beginning to emerge. And immediately, the whole world became so much brighter.

Shade of orange and red were spreading across the face of titans and the vally, like a dropped ink of canvas. And the colors met together at the middle of the sky, violet to orange, they blended in so perfectly with any error. Always. It was beautiful. Maybe that's one of the reason Tigress likes to wake up so early. Even before master Shifu awakes. Her mind was calm just like the rest of the vally here, and it was so still. It was a true moment of vally of peace. When it showed its full potential. She inhaled some of the fresh air arrounding her, which cool air cleansed her lung like a water fall. She closed her eyes, and began her meditation before she could eat her breakfast. She just hoped that Panda is not around to bother her in breakfast. Stupid Panda. She scoffed.

.

Then her ears flinched at the source of the slight cracking sound. She decided to ignore it, but she could definitely notice it was getting closer and closer. It was certainly a sound of footsteps. It was heavy even. The owner of this sound must weight alot. To simply put, fat. There was no doubt that it was that panda. Po...

"Po, why were you following me?"

She asked without warning, causing Po to jump a little. Po replied.

"Dang... How did you I was behind you? I was being extra careful this time."

.

Tigress stated alomst matter in factly

"I could hear your breathing miles away, and your footsteps showed no sign of stealth what so ever."

.

Po muttered.

"Come on... You could at least appriciate me for actually trying this time."

.

Tigress paused her mediation and turned her head slightly, halfway facing panda behind her.

"It was...

She stopped to choose a proper word.

"certainly an improvement compared to example in Gongmen city."

.

Po smiled.

"See? It wasn't that bad..."

.

Tigress faced away quickly.

"But that doesn't prove anything, Po. You must work your stealth more frequently."

.

Po only chuckled.

Tigress asked him again.

"So, why are you here, Po?"

.

Po said nervously.

"You know... I am a Dragon Warrior! So I figured, that I have wake up early to train harder. Right?"

.

Tigress noticed his increase of heartbeat.

"I... Suppose that is a better excuse than last time."

.

Po let out a nervous laugh.

"So... That's a good thing, right?"

.

Tigress didn't answer. Po stands there for a while then he finally decides to leave Tigress alone, but he was cut off.

"Po, I don't like when people are lying to me."

.

Po immediately froze in place. How the heck did she know? Well, she's Tigress, there is an apparent answer.

"Heh?"

.

Tigress turned fully and walked up to po and stared at Panda with her glowing eyes.

"Why are you... Really... Here... Po?"

.

Po lifted his paws to defend himself.

"Fine, Fine! I was... Just wondering why you always leave the barreck so eairly, so I just bluntly decided to follow you this time."

Tigress was annoyed.

"Now, you know it, Panda! Just leave me so I can meditate!"

Tigress slightly widen her eyes at her own words.

That came out little harsher than ahe intended.

Po's eyes fell a little.

"I'm sorry... I'll just... Go."

With those words, she watched panda leaving her quietly probably not wanting to disturb her anymore. She felt almost sorry for him. But she can't have those feelings right? She shouldn't because she was none other than Tigress. And there was only Tigress's life she can follow. Quickly discarding her feeling, she turned around towards the vally again. She unknowingly whispered. "stupid panda..."

* * *

.

.

Whack! Smash! Tud!

"Hyyyyyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ow! That hurts!"

Panda cried out of his pain. That kick on his rib did really hurt.

"You must focus, Po. You should never let our mind wander away from concentration! Always keep your eyes to your enemies movement!"

Master Shifu consoled his panda student, who now seemed to be dealing with great amount of pain.

Po spoke back.

"Sorry, master. Won't happen again."

Shifu stood with his paws on his back and commanded.

"Now, again!"

Po tried to excuse himself from Master Shifu. Strange that pain was exceptionally great today. Wonder why.

"But master, can I atleast have like five minutes break? My rib is little sore..."

Master Shifu, however, insisted.

"No, I'm sorry that you cannot rest until you show any improvement, Po. And you muat learn to tolerate pain in order to win!"

Po stood up more properly, now. The pain has subsided a bit. But he was sure to visiy Mantis today. That kick from Master Shifu was likly to leave a bruse.

Po motioned hands and arms in circular motion as he positioned them to his combat stance, and he slided his left feet slight to the back.

"Alright, Master Shifu. Let's do this!"

.

As soon as Po finished his words, Master Shifu Immediately attacked him with his kick. Po concentrated and quickly turned himself to the sides and dodged it Po took the chance and threw a paw strike, But Shifu guided away the attack with his wrist and counter attacked with other elbow. Master Shifu was small and quick. Agility and short burst of strength was his greatest ally, which he shook its hands countless times. Po, had little to no time to block his master's elbow strike. The force was met with Po's chin, skins around him rippled, spreading the impact. Po, grumbled, and side kicked, which shifu jumped on it simply. As jumped once more to kick his chest, Po noticed and punched him with short burst of power, which threw Shifu to the ground effectively, however he managed to stay on his feet, as they dragged along the ground. Po took advantage of Shifu's disoriented stand, and twirled himself in the air to build momentum, that to end with power fueled axe stike.

Shifu, however, dodged his attack, missing it not by more than few inches. Then he continued to engage his mutliple swift attacks. Panda did only to block initial few punches, but he was hit on his shoulder and stomach for continuesly. Po grunted in pain. Shifu barked.

"Focus, Panda!"

Po this time, tried to trip Shifu with his spin attack, aiming at his shin. He, however, simply leaped and landed with powerful attack on Po's knee joint.

.

Po was having a hard time keeping us with master shifu, to be honest, was he uncertain he could even continue any longer. Every attacks and blocks, whether he perried or engagaed, he found himself harder and harder to control homself. His heart rate and difficulty on breathing simple air, they seemed to get even worse. Not that because Panda had to carry all his weight when he performed his complex movements, if you may ask. They made them very hard to concentrate or even think about almoat anything.

But all his movements halted when he saw Shifu return to resting posture.

Master Shifu addressed.

"Dragon Warrior."

Po almost immediately responded.

"Yeah, Master Shifu?"

Shifu carefully scanned his student's face for a second before he could continue.

"...I... Have noticed that your movements are slightly slower and unbalanced today. As well as concentration..."

He paused once more and inhaled air as he begin to speak.

"Tell me, Po. Are you unwell?"

Po hesitated.

"I... Uh... I'm not sure. Master Shifu..."

Shifu sighed.

"Po, I can clearly see that you are in no shape for training today. Yet, you have showed up. I hope you do realize this can worsen your health?"

Po apologized as he bowed simply.

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu."

"No matter, I suggest you go to your room and rest up for now. If you still insist on training, do not try anything extreme. Meditate if you have to."

"Thank you, Master."

Master shifu turned and began to walk away from him, as he motioned his hand to him.

"But, I expect you to be at full recovery next time, Dragon Warrior. Now, Go to your room and rest."

.

Nothing has been same since Shen. After all that battle, after all that menacing fire and explosions, after all that truth and suffering... Not even one, nothing... even Po himself felt the change. Everything became... Different. What does it mean? Why does it matter?... Honestly, no one was sure why. No one knew. No one seemed to care. Po was China's possibly the last surviving Panda. He was only to realize when he confronted against his dreadful nightmare. If there was onething, if we must have to point out, there was one thing that still lingered from all thay chaos. But even then, that dream was different now. So... It's safe to assume that everything has become... Different.

.

Viper and Crane got close to each other, although strangly they seemed to had no possible interest before. Why sudden change? Po would ask if. His nightmare didn't continued.

.

Master Shifu, now has been... Little more generous towards his studsnts. He allowed his students to have more frequent free time, and cared more about their health and well beings ever than before. As you already might have noticed. Yes, he still has that stern look, there is no denying that. However, it was true.

.

Mantis and monkey, ah, always the optimist, childish even. All the events they saw, after all that happened, they grew up. They still always somehow find ways to entertain themselves, but they those activities has become less frequent. Because their pranks also have matured from all that childish plays. It was now a result of complex and mutiple calculation of planning. To think of, it is quite scary to get involved. However, fortunately, they never overstepped their boundaries. Which was a good thing of all, for sake of their own health, and not getting pummeled to death by Tigress.

.

And then...

.

There was her.

Tigress. The leader of The Furious Five, Prime pupil of Master Shifu, Master of Tiger KungFu. She... Has become more distant... Towards Po. Reason that Po cannot yet fadom, she have. Whenever Po was around, she sneered and muttered herself quietly, calling him Stupid Panda. Po, wasn't bothered by that word. It was okay and he have heard those words countless times. But what did break him was when he saw Tigress becoming annoyed irritated when he approached her. Sometimes, she even said words that reminded him when he was dirst arrived in Jade Palace. All those words... All those mental pain... Those words did really carved his heart for good. Tigress was his friend. There is on way chaining that whatever she thinks of him. He often tried to reason with her, asking her why is she acting like this way, and telling her that if it is his behavior or words he uses is a problem, he is ready to talk about it. Multiple attempts were gone ignored or unappriciated. He had no idea what to do. Although they fought togather when bandits were around, but after that she'd return to normal. It was hard... Po was running out of option. He felt scared. Fear that he might loose Tigress. A person that He truely wanted to protect besides his father. A person that both used to care so much. They shared manythings... Why now? What changed her?

.

* * *

.

72hours was a long time between those clocks.

Po... Couldn't sleep.

Po... Couldn't rest his head and he feared to go to sleep each night. Whenever he closes his eyes, he saw flashes of his nightmares... It wasn't Shen, nor it wasn't Tai Lung. It was Tigress. He saw her running away from him... Crying... With tear drops running on her cheeks.

One... Two... And three...

Whenever he tries to catch up with her, he was held back by four creatures. It was dark. It was cold behind him, and was impossible to see their looks. The fact that he can never reach to Tigress, the fact that everythings are becoming true... It made him... Terrified.

Her words still echos pellucidly through his ears.

.

_**"You will never understand, Po! You will never unstand me! I hate you, Po! I hate you!"**_

_**.**_

_**"w...what are you talking about?! Tigress! Don't leave me!"**_

_**.**_

_**"I will never be with you, Po! How can you do this to me! After all those years!"**_

_**.**_

_**"I.. DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**_

_**"I don't expect you to... You live like that. You live like how you always live..." **_

_**...**_

So whenever he can't sleep, he stays here. Under this distinct sacred peach tree. He does his things. To keep his mind busy. To keep his thoughts away from those nightmares. He tinker with his moves...

He tinkers this and that, trying to get a better position, or more effective outcome, but when those doesn't work... When those doesn't... He tinkers... He... He tinkers...

Po whispers to himself, his hand burried in his face.

"(sigh...)Fuck..."

He cries.


	3. Step3

_**Hello, habibi, my friends! Before I begin my story, I want to assure you people few things about my fictioN, for those who has gotten this far! First of all, This is not a story about teenager seducing or having dirty things with Tigress! Enough of that and seriously! I mean really?! Hell no! This story is dark. Filled with remorse, killing, and revenge, and even more killing. I love gore. Sorry. Again I might turn this to M. But still, this story is dark. but the main theme of this story is about eventual hope, and last shinning light in the world of horror. That is what I wan. To write about. There will be romantic scenes between OCs, and TiPo, don't worry about human touching Tigress. Anyway, enjoy your read, don't forget to review and fave!**_

* * *

2023 July 19, I died.

As I lay down on the dirt and grass, as this earth beginning to wrap my body like a piece of blanket, I feel nothing more than a comfort. As if, I was a baby in mother's arm, swinging gently, ever so slightly in chronical and rhythmic motion. Everything was so serene, and peaceful. As I lay down in this ethereal stillness that has enveloped me with its blinding sensation, I am enjoying it my last embrace, that this would could possibly give it to me. Which reminds me my mother...

My mother... A quick flash of her memory grasps me, as if it was afraid to let me go. And I lied still. I wanted it.

"Honey, I told you to comeback until dinner, what made you so late?"

A woman seems to be worried about me, asking me why am I so late.

as she lean closer to me, I could make her facial details with perfection. Her green eyes, beaming with worry and concern, and her hair was brown with slight strands of grey reaching down to the end. Wrinkles were more visible than last time I counted.

She was getting older, and... I was still young.

She never died of age.

I was a fool back then.

"I was doing my homework at Jena's house, I told you on my phone, remember?"

A cold and harsh words comes out from a teenager who could not be any older than 16. It was replusive, words of denial and arrogance filled his mouth. This child seemed obilivious to what she have done for him, and even he knew, he didn't seemed to care.

Yet, dispite of my harsh words, her was still chimed with care, and loving voice.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat your dinner?"

My ear was deaf to her kindness, her concern, which I ignored, I kept my way unrelented, as I proceeded upstairs.

Then I replied to her.

"I'm not hungry."

My vision fades and I suddenly, felt sudden weak impact on my forehead. Then it followed its track towards to my chin, and continued its way down.

Multiple drops began to hit my body little stronger and stronger. Eventually, water begain to pour from the sky.

My vision returns to a certain woman, now lying infront of me, without a twitch or even a single motion. She layed so still, and so quiet in that small confined place. She... Is... Covered with beautiful flowers that was given by no one. I am alone with my mom, with only my father and Jena at my sides. A bishop who was long before friend of my mother was standing infront of my mother's comb, speaking to the god.

But all I could hear was rain. All I could ever hear was sound of rai n hitting the ground and my mother's body.

It was 2010, April 7, Cancer finally took her.

There was no hope for her treatment.

"Do you know a type of cancer that gets eventually better?"

"Yeah?"

"That isn't the one I got..."

I remember the day first she coughed blood from her mouth. As my father and I standing towards her, our body iimmediately jerked at her action. I saw my father running up to her, helping a falling woman to keep her from loosing balance. I saw the eyes of my mother... She was dying. It became so apparent and clear now. Everything begin to swril in chaos, and I began to panick. My father yelled at me.

"Help your mother lie down on a bed! I'm calling for emergency!"

My father ran beside me, slightly pushing me to the side and reached up the telephone on a table next to the television. My father's frantic voice echoed in me, and I was unsure what to do next. I saw my mother falling, and my instict forced my body to catch her falling. I hear my father yelling at me.

"Get your mother to the bed!"

Rain soaked my body, and as if they were forged by steel and iron, they pushed me down. They felt heavy, heavier than how it used be... Than how I last remembered. The rain was much more happier, it was filled with joy when I ran in to the rain. Splash of water cooled my head and stress...now, it was filling them in me than rather washing them.

A sound of car's engine resonated from the back and it grew bigger and bigger. The sound was much more crisper in the rain, and it was also louder. Then when it reached it maximum point, it grew smaller again again, until rain once agian took over my ear. Sound of running tires soaring through the water beneath was no longer audiable.

Time passed by, and even though the funeral was over, no one bothered to move. Time felt non-existent to me. As if it was... Never existed in first place. I felt trapped in this time, like I am a figure standing in a picture...

The spot where my mother's comb layed on the ground was now becamd her tomb. A lonely stone standing infront of me signifying it clearly.

As I stood infront of the perspiring stone, I let my eyes fill up with water.

I let my emotions out. All the thing I have wronged to her... It began to carve my soul and crunch my core, and it made its way up and up until it eventually reched my throat. I gaged. I cried. I fell on my knees.

I have lost my mother... And I took everthing from her until her death, not returning a single bit to her.

My place has gotten cold... I could not feel anything. There was only coldness. There was no warm and comfortable sensation that I felt moments ago. My mother's hand was so cold then...

I let her hand go, allowing my body fall freely in to empty abyss.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 World has gone whole lot brighter

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Gaahhhhhhhh"

Pain. Pain was all I could register through my nerves. My back, my arm, my chest... There was not even an inch of the place that was not screaming for help. Each joint and musclfe felt like they were torn apart by ravaging beast and ferocious monsters andy skin felt like they have been in a furnace and iron pot for an hour. From all those pains... There was nothing in my head, simply because there was only agonizing pain that was stirling up my head like it was a soup. My brain felt liquidied from them.

My body twitched and rolled around violantly as I suffered. After what was seemed to be thousanda of years of pain, they eventually subsided. Though, my muscles were still sore but thankfully it wasn't unforgiving and it was enough for me to take some air in.

I inhaled air around me. Air was cold. But it was refreshing. Soon they escaped my lung and returned to the air again. The coolness of that gas not only calmed my beating heart, but also calmed my heated head. All the stress began to disappear, and eventually I saw myself kept on breathing regularly, instead of irregular rythm.

I layed on the grass, where I was before and begin to kick some sense in to my head.

I took a quick look around my surrounding.

Green Forest. Unlike the one in Pakistan.

I closed my eyes and sighed. It was no wonder why air felt so clean and cool. But as soon as I realized that I am not in Pakistan, My eyes snapped open again.

I was still in the forest.

How the hell did I got here...

This time, I tried to sit up, which I managed to do so without any pain. I looked around my surrounding again, accessing situation. I thought to myself again.

What the fuck...

It was huge forest, mostly filled with pine woods, and fern. Mutliple questions began to rise in back of my mind, such as, why am I here and didn't I die?

I was certain I was dead. I died of blood loss. I know it because... Because... I was shot at those people! They shot their AK and I was only to escape from their fires in short time... I hid myself... And I bleed out.

I fucking died? What happened to me and why am I here...

Now remembering that I was shot down by enemies, I realized that the wounds should be still there. But however, none of my body did not hurt anymore, that is, not particularly from other. Confused, I began to scan on my tactical vest with my hands, looking for any kind of holes...

There were none.

None? What does it mean, there are nothing?! My heart beat began to rise again, and quickly, I placed my hands on my back and looked for anything. Any kind of exits that bullets have made.

It was same as the other side, there were absolutely none. In fact, what was even more surprising was that all of my equipments, even my exosuit was new. There wasn't a even slightest scratch on any of them. I wasn't happy. The whole reason that I just found myself in random Forest, possibly far far away from my mission area, and finding myself all healed, thinking that someone, or something did this to me, I did not like it. Are they experimenting on me? That idea scared me a little.

Still not believing I am healed, I immediately attempted to pull of my vest with haste. My hands violently shook and twitched as I pulled off the contraption. When all three belts were released, I half threw my vest open, not waiting to see my body.

What I saw shocked me... No it terrified me.

Is... Is that fur...? Is... Is that...

I threw my hand to my face, covering it entirely. With a disbelief, I sighed heavily.

I muttered to myself. It was a first time that I actually used my voice since I came down here.

"Oh...god...oh...god...oh...god...wh...what the fuck have they done to me?"

I cringed at my own voice. My voice was deep. My voice now possessed a perfect baritone. Millions of questions began to rise in my head again, but eventually, I once again lied on the ground, hoping to chill my thoughts for some time.

I threw my arms and shouted to no one.

"It's fucking great! .fucking great!"

Then I laughed. I laughed and again and again although I didn't found it funny. I laughed because I gave up asking to myself too many questions without any answers. I grew tired of it. Sound of my bitter laugh echoed through the forest.

But then my laugh was followed by sudden thunder.

I weakly shouted.

"My day, can't get any better than this!"

Then I whispered to no one particular.

"I told you man... I told you it's gonna be a great day..."

Water started to fall almost immediately, not waiting or hesitating. My... Fur. Was now soaking in the rain. Perhaps rain was one thing I needed the most right now... It could have been better if it was warmer.

Some' minutes passed and now, I was standing on my own feet... paw... And walking down caring not wherever I might be, or wherever it might lead me to. Well, there was one thing that I was kinda hope to see. A cave or a cliff... Perhaps water pond. But I wasn't sure I might find any of those. But going down made more sense to me than going up. Maybe I might see a river, and follow the river to get out of this place. I didn't had any plans at that time, so I just plainly walked. It was uneventful and calming walk actually. Only thing that was audible was my boots stepping on the ground, sound of continuous raining, and whirling sound of pistons and servos. Some rain managed to soak my head, despite the helmet now I was wearing. I really wished to get a hood or something that cover myself from the rain. I didn't want my fur to get soaked. It didn't feel that pleasant.

Well... There is a river...

A small river caught my eyes and I began to make my way to it. When I reached, I was the water was clear and clean, and it was enough to see my own reflection that was showing on its surface. I instantly took out my helmet, and put my paw on my face, carefully touching it, drawing the line, trying to get a general shape of it. I wasn't even a human anymore...

What the fuck am I? What have they done to me...!

No... No.. No. No No! NO!

I... I.. I am sergeant Jonathan 'Liger ' Barnes! Blood dag...

My words ceased to let out as I mentioned myself that my call sign was Liger...

Really? Is that what I think I am now?

A fucking giant liger?

Then I looked to myself on the following water again, only to discover a certain beast staring at me. That beast was me. I am a Liger.

I saw two glowing orange eyes glaring at me. Even though those were my eyes, I saw myself cringing back a little. Those eyes were pretty darn scary.

I put back my helmet and moved my cowl high up to my nose, completely concealing my face. Only thing visible were my eyes barely visible through my visor.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

It was night time. Night, omen of silence, and peace. This, night however, was filled with best tune of melody that nature can offer. Serene sound of rain resonated the village, and it was truly beautiful to listen to. It was strange day for Tigress. She wasn't certain why she couldn't sleep this night as she rolled around in her bed. It is still quiet, she could hear others Snoring quietly but they were muffled and cover by the sound of rain. Eventually frustrated that she couldn't sleep, she threw he blanket to the air and got up. After massaging her hurting eyes that she forced it selves to close, she placed her foot on the ground gently, and made her way out of the barrack.

As soon as she opened the door to outside, cold wind began to gash Inside, sending a shiver to her skin. She slowly got outside and closed the door behind her gently so that everyone could sleep without problem. Then she sat down edge of the wooden/laminated floor, that was covered by edge of the roof. Rain drop torrented like a water fall on the edge, falling rom the roof. The whole general mood gave a satisfying spine tingling sensation, as she shivered in pleasure. She liked when it was raining. Granted, she was a tiger. Tigers naturally love water. But because of there aren't many lakes around here, raining did fulfilled her satisfaction.

Whenever the day was raining, she remembered many things. Many memories tends to come back. One particularly strong was when the moment she was still friendly towards Po. They called each other best friends back then. Telling each other that they can't possibly imagine the day with out each other.

What now? As she asked that question, she recalled her memory.

It was raining day, just like this one.

* * *

"Po, you really really have to get out here!"

Tigress shouted happily. But she was replied with lazy moaning from panda.

"Come one! It's raining! What's so exciting about rain?"

Tigress insisted.

"Fine! If you don't come out here, I guess I just have to punish you."

Po raised his eyebrows.

"And... How you gonna punish me?"

Tigress put her finger on her chin.

"Well, I can start with telling Monkey that it was you who ate all the almond cookies..."

Po's eyes went wide open.

"O...okay, Tigress. May..maybe we can talk this out, right? I mean, friend to friend? Like, 'hey friend, how about we do a fair trade...'".

But he was cut off by tigress.

Tigress playfully smiled and grabbed Po's leg and said.

"Or maybe... I can do this!"

Then she literally dragged Po out of his room. Po yelled.

"Wait, no no no no no! I really hate rain!"

But no avail, Po was eventually dragged outside and now was getting pummeled by the rain.

Po frowned.

"Hey, what gives!"

Tigress just simply smiled.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you frown."

Po muttered.

"You are evil, you know that?"

Tigress gave a hand to Po, who was trying to get up himself.

"Maybe, come on. Let me give you a hand."

Po gratefully took her hand and raised himself. Then asked.

"Okay, can I go side, now?"

Tigress replied.

"No, I want you to stay here."

Po scratched his head and just said nothing, not wanting to annoy Tigress. Then they stood, middle of the rain. Silence followed as Tigress enjoying every last of it, when Po was thinking why would Tigress loves rain so much. He had to ask.

"Hey, tigress?"

She replied simply.

"Yes, Po?"

"Why do you like rain so much?"

Tigress turned her head, and now gently locked her eyes to Po's emerald eyes. Po's eyes were truly beautiful. She could not help herself to see so much innocence and pure ness stored in those eyes. And it took a while to move away from it. What was what she loved about Po. What made Po stand out from rest of others. She then lowered her head a little, and ran her finger on her head, smoothing out.

"Hey, I'm a Tiger. Tigers naturally loves water."

Po noticed her motion, and just stared at it, he was certain he never saw Tigress acting like a girl so much. It was... Actually really good to see. It naturally formed a smile on his face. He liked his new Tigress. Things did indeed changed since Shen.

Po motioned with his hand.

"I mean, I know that, but do you have other reasons?"

Tigress lowered ether eyes and looked at side of the valley, now covered with rain clouds, it was hard to see, but nevertheless, her eyes were already looking at it.

She replied after a long paused.

"Well, sometimes, it lets your anger cool down. All that hate... All that stress... Just washes down..."

Po asked.

"Like you need a water to put out a fire, right?"

Tigress nodded and replied almost in whisper.

"Yeah."

Po joked.

"I don't know because my belly is basically empty right now. So all I have to do is just go straight back in?"

Tigress teased.

"No, you are not!"

Po raise his hand and said.

" don't worry, I am planning to go back in there, unless you decides to."

The he continued.

"Yeah, I guess it does calm your mind."

Then suddenly, he was met with mud on his face. He quickly shook it out with his hand, as he let out a disgusted expression.

"bleh, bluh! What the heck was that!?"

Then he noticed Tigress holding a mud opinion her paw, ready to do it again. Po asked.

"Did you..."

Tigress let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, and are you gonna just stand there and watch, o! Mighty Dragon Warrior?"

Did Tigress just threw a piece of mud at Him? Po watched with shock as Tigress fell in to her laughter. Tigress he used to know was always calculative, cold and stern, but now, all those features... Gone. There was no trail of past tigress now. As he watched tigress laughing, Po touched his face where the mug has been struck. He now knew what was in her mind, and now happy to realize that Tigress is opening herself towards him little bit more. Po smiled mischievously and grabbed his own piece of mud and threw at her and yelled.

"Get ready to taste the mud of justice!"

* * *

Rain was continuous, constant... Unending...

As the perpetual drops of cold rain poured on the roof top of the student's barracks, Tigress again smiled at her past recall. It was such a happy memory. Tigress and Po... Together.

But she exactly knew why she couldn't she be with Po. She knew so well and it was still clear as day light. She would never... Never ever let other let other do that for her. Especially Po. Not Po, and never will be Po as long as her heart continues to beat.

Her train of thoughts halted when she heard a faint sound across the building. It was someone's voice. Each voice was ended with short powerful stop, as if a person was training or like something. She got up like she always used to do, and guided her way to the source of the voice. As she got closer, she also noticed she was getting closer to the Scared Peach Tree of Wisdom. She wondered.

"Who would possibly train in this hour? Who would actually train in this weather besides me?"

She squinted her eyes and she could clearly see a big figure under the tree. She whispered.

"Po?"

Po's multiple kicks and smash ended. She could hear his heavy breathing. She whispered once again.

"Po?"

His ears twitched at her voice, and he got up to his resting position and weakly answered under his breathing.

"Tigress."

Tigress began to scold at him.

"What are you doing out here, Po!?"

Po turned his head slightly and gave her a short answer.

"Training."

Tigress noticed his attitude towards her, and she frowned a little. But she ignore and continued asking at the Panda.

"How long?"

Again, she was met with short answer.

"About long enough."

She frowned at this. And she pulled panda's arm, stopping panda to go anywhere.

"Don't talk to me like that, Po! Why are you even training at this hour?!"

Po's answer was bit colder than last time.

"why are you even talking to me Tigress? I thought you hated me."

"Hate or not, you aren't supposed to leave the barrack at this hour!"

Then, Po pointed out the question to her.

"Then, tell me, Tigress. Why are you out here?"

Tigress was bit taken back.

"I...I..."

Po scoffed slightly and continued talking.

"Well, I never went in to my room to begin with."

Tigress shook her head slightly and pulled panda towards her more.

"Why are you training at hour? Why are you everywhere I go? Why, can you not stop following me!"

Then tigress met the unexpected. Po yelled at her.

"I NEVER ASKED!"

Tigress's eyes went wide opened, she thought to herself. What have she done to Po?

Po continued his rage.

"Do, Do you think I trailed you this morning? Do you think I am training out here because you are out here? Do you think I even asked someone for this? No! I never wanted any of these!"

"Do you think I even wanted train in this hour!? Do you even know what it's like to have nightmares each night, and you can't just even close your eyes?! Do you even understand?!"

Tigress stepped herself little back at Po's out burst. She never wanted this, she never wanted tow see Po angry at her, but she has brought this on herself didn't she? All because of that promise that she has sworn to keep several month ago. A promise... She has gone way too far. She just wanted to see Po away from her, so he could be safe from her. She had even more pushing Po, because of that event.

Her eyes dilated small as she looked at Po. She felt herself shaking. It wasn't fear. It was something else. Something slightly different.

She whispered.

"Nightmares...?"

After a long pause, Po's anger subsided and sat himself down next to the peach tree heavily. The ground shook a little to his weight. He sighed.

"I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry."

Tigress just kept on starring at him, still registering what Po has yelled at her.

"You... You were having nightmares?"

She asked almost stating the fact.

Po sighed again and raised his paw in the air and closed. He lowered his head and frowned a little, as if he was choosing for a right word.

"Look..."

He sighed once more.

"It has been... Going on... For while..."

"I know... It was hard to take in... So I never really told to anyone. Except for you, now."

Po continued.

"Nothing has been same since Shen, I mean... you agree on that, right?"

Tigress simply nodded.

"These nightmares... I'm having... I... I really don't know how to explain them...

I wish I could, then everything could have been simpler, but I can't!"

Po paused for a while and spoke again.

"I...I just don't want to loose you, Tigress."

"What happened to you? I mean, why are you so angry at me, Tigress? Is there's something wrong that I've done?"

Po's eyes widened more.

"Please, tell me.."

Tigress muttered, unsure what to say.

"I...I..."

_**Gooooooooong! Goooooooooong! Goooooooooong!**_

Sudden sound of gong rippled through the air three times. All the people what it meant. Bandits. The day has gotten whole lot brighter.

* * *

_**I know, i'm not satisfied with ending. But i had to cut right here. Next will be some action scene. Gong didn't ring because of human if you ask me.**_


	4. Step 4

**_Hello, my friends! Here is chapter 4 and I am still excited about this story. if some of you are feeling bugged by whole Tigress and Po, I'm sorry. There isn't much I can do. But I assure you they will get along eventually. and sorry for breaking promise, this chapter isn't about Po and Tigress. It's about human and a new OC character. About damn time._**

**_also, I am replanning my story with Purpledragon6. This person is awesome, me gusta. _**

**_anyway, here is fourth chapter. and sorry for mistakes I wrote the whole thing on my phone. _**

* * *

Po had a dream. A nightmare. And it is one of those type that will continue to hunt down even though you are fully awake. It was no different than other days, Po was still fighting himself to forget it, to erase it in his head so that he can enjoy a little freedom from those wretched dreams.

It was always same dream, and he could have gone used to those continuous and unending dreams, but he was not. It was only getting worse as each day passes.

It was just a small fragments of images and voices in the first day, but as the each night progresses, it began to turn in to much more horrifying image, like a piece of puzzle matching themselves in indistinct order, to form a much bigger piece of puzzle... None of those dream truly made sense to him, at least, not all of them. He knew Tigress has to do something with the picture, and he saw tigress leaving him, as he got sucked in to distorted and twisted darkness.

It would have been same dream as last time, but this time, Po saw something else. And if the word fear alone does not suffice, he had no idea what to describe this dream.

He felt like a frightened child in his bed, afraid to come out and face the monster. And this monster was not something that Po was yet to fight against.

Po watched the whole thing... It was a nightmare... But it also felt like someone was telling him something. Like a warning. Like a vision that Master Oogway had once told him few years ago before his departure from this world.

If this more than a nightmare? This is some sort of vision, or just a fabrication of his fear and imagination...

He saw Tigress fleeing. There she was clenching her heart, as if she was trying to hold on to it, as if her heart was a broken pieces of crystals. She stood weakly towards him, with her eyes watering.

Tigress shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Po! But you would never understand! You would never understand all things that I had kept from you!"

Po yelled back.

"What things, Tigress?! What are you sorry about?!"

She broke in to tears.

"All the things I have kept from you... All the things that I have done... I did them for you, Po!"

Po clenched his teeth and shouted back.

"What did you do, tigress?! What do you mean they are for me?!"

Tigress seemed to ignore that question.

"But... How can you do that to me?! How can you even betray me like this!?"

Po jerked and tried to reach her, but forces from his back kept him restrained too well.

"What?! I never betrayed you, Tigress! Talk some sense to me!"

Then Tigress turned and began to run away, with that particular sentence that kept on repeating in every other dreams.

" you, live like that, Po... You live... Like you always have..."

Po shouted, he was getting desperate.

"Tigress! Wait! Don't go!"

However, her shape began to disappear in to the darkness as she ran away from him. Soon, there was nothing but darkness around him. He was alone.

He continuously shouted for Tigress, hoping that she might come back. It was however, a futile attempt.

After multiple attempts to call Tigress, he felt his throat getting sore. He could only panted, he could only draw in iron air, that only seemed to choke his throat.

Then he saw something.

It was dark so he could not make out who or what it was, but it was there.

Standing... In front of him... It was huge, perhaps standing even higher than 8feet. The beast was possibly larger than Master Rhino! Slowly, this time smaller figure began to emerge next to it. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the character with given very small amount of light.

He whispered and found a new strength as he saw the character's face.

"Tigress...?"

Then suddenly, he saw the large creature pinning down Tigress, and she desperately tried to free herself but the creature was too strong, too big. It held her tight on the ground and began to lift her in the air.

Po saw this, and yelled. He twitched and jerked in his position to free himself. He could not watch his friend getting hurt by the monster!

"Tigress!"

The monster then, drew out its weapon and held it merely an inch away from her forehead. He monster said with low and intimidating growl, but the voice was so distorted, Po could not understand what it was dying but he understood one phrase.

"Kill... You..."

Po then heard a loud noise echoing the empty darkness. Po immediately looked away from Tigress. Even in his dream, he could not see Tigress dying by the hands of enemies. Po cried. He cried for her, and to himself. With his all will to get free of himself, he still could not do it. Four sets of hands were always there. No matter what his dream was, but it was always holding him. If not were these damn hands! These stupid hands!

With the loud thumping noise, he saw the creature walking away, from Tigress. And he there was nothing in him to stop it...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 dancing in the rain.

* * *

.

The day was getting dark and sadly and ironically, rain wasn't planning on stopping.

How long I had walked in these condemned woods? I knew I was certain I was following the river that I saw earlier, but I could find nothing. There was no place for me to set a shelter and get some shut eye. It was certainly getting more agitated. There was rain, and I could not set a fire, there was no cliff or a cave, that I could enter and get a cover from the rain.

So terribly long walk god know how many hours and having absolutely no cover from the rain, getting soaked from my face to... My paw... Wasn't all that great experience. Sure, during the mission, I sometimes had to walk in to even more horrible terrain, but it wasn't raining at that time. And after being a Liger, I just disliked getting my fur wet.

Good news was, my equipments were still on maximum performance, and that was still enough to keep me going. As long as my equipments remain operational, longer And even, better chance of my own survival.

I shivered in the freezing air around me, as the day has finally has gone to the past, and what was remnant of sun' slight has now hid itself, in to the horizon, submerging it in to the ocean of darkness completely. There are no lights in wilderness.

It was bizarre to come across the new found fact about my body. As I liger, a predator, I should be able to see clearly in darkness. I should be able to make out surrounding, but my eyes was clearly denying that. I was not getting anything from my sensors. Just cold and empty wind gashed against my visor/glasses that was hanging beneath my helmet, effectively protecting its owner.

I blinked my eyes again tightly to see if I am not still used to my body. Thinking that it might come to me naturally if I just adjust to my new eyes. Result, however, seemed indifferent. I was still surrounded by sheer force of darkness. I eventually sighed in defeat, and felt my ears lowering down. I tired to force myself to understand this situation. Forced myself to think this is normal, given that I now have humanoid Liger body, there might be still some features that shares common between those twos species. I just found myself complaining, asking why it had to be my eyes.

I looked for a small rubber bottom attached to right shoulder. Without the guidance of light, I had slight difficulty locating the exact location, but I knew where it was, and for that, I was able to reach it. With two fingers stretched, I pressed the button. Then, with the sudden flash, two rectangular sets of multiple LEDs came in to life.

I grinned slightly.

It was a simple technology, but it proved to be most useful.

But then, something caught my eyes from far away. It was light. Faint, but it was there. And it wasn't alone... I squinted my eyes and could make out dozens of them... Lights mean people.

I grinned at the fact. I thought to myself.

"Maybe I can get help from them, the suit is not exactly omnipotent."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Downtown of valley of peace was always bright day to night. There was not a single day that goes without its multiple bands of red and golden lantern lights. Even though in raining night, various ships and hotel were still very much active with its customers. And those merchants and shopkeepers who have finisher their day would mostly go to near by bar to get a one good sip or drink before they head down to home, where they can lie down and sleep with rest of their family. Rain poured in and the candle light was flickering in the lantern, and water from sky would hit the roof of the buildings, and run down to the edge of the roof collectively. They soon formed a miniature waterfall, striking the muddled ground. Some of them gathered and created a small pond, and others just drifted away with the mud, making the mud darker and more glittering in the raining night.

Some people just plainly walked on the water, only just concentrating to the path they are going, and some others jumped around the flowing water, trying to avoid getting wet from the bottom.

Talking and chattering filled the air, as they blended with the sound of rain as if they were almost so natural. Cold steams formed on the ground as people let out a warm breath from their mouth and nose as they were talking.

Soon, everything that happened here will turn in to emptiness, and this place would stare back at her as if nothing as happened. All people would be sleeping then.

One Lioness, would not. Her shop was closed about an hour ago, but there were still left over work to do. The lioness stood at the entrance of her shop, her back facing inside of the building. She looked over the area she was around in. It was always same, and she liked it. She liked it here better than previous city. Valley of a Peace did not lied to her. It was remarkably peaceful than any other places... Although bandits were still persistent... But then, she had those amazing Kung Fu masters and The Dragon Warrior...

It was that legendary warrior who defeated Shen.

After then, everyone looked up to him. They admired him. That, also included her.

She closed her eyes, picturing the Dragon Warrior in her heart. She wasn't sure it was just a respect and admiration or something else. However, the problem was, she have never met Dragon Warrior in person. She'd only to find him on posters. Those who have seen him often explained it to her, knowing that she just desperately wants to know more about him.

So would tell.

Some would lie... None the less, she had find them all satisfying.

Bright lights on the street reflected on her white fur, and the edge of her velvety fur seemed to flow bright in darkness. And it slowly, gradually faded in to grey on her back. Light did not reached to there. She sniffed the cold air. The air sucked in to her strawberry pink nose and that made a smile on her face. Then unintentionally, she let out a one big.

Laughing to herself, she placed her paw in her head to brush her white tuff sitting in her head. Tuff, she called it, but it was more like a hair. They would start from her head and come down to her right blue eye, covering it slightly, and would end with slight touch of ivory.

She'd had to finish here quickly. Her body seemed to scream for sleep...

As she moved in to her shop to pack her things, she heard something moving behind her.

She turned around with slight annoyance and spoke to whoever that was.

"Sorry peeps, shop's closed right now. You gotta comeback tomorrow."

Then the voice responded.

"Well... We are not here... To buy your things..."

Her eyes shot wide open and she took a sight of multiple standing in front of her, their shadow creeping over to the ground, blocking the lights. She backed away a little, and sneered.

"What do you want!"

One crocodile came front with his large axe and replied.

"oh, everything!"

Then with the roar, he swung his axe on the the ground, it's edge effectively splinting the wooden floor. The Lioness backed away even more and hastily picked up a stick next to her, her hands shaking.

"Don't... Don't get any closer..."

Her voice was determined but there was a hint of fear in her. She nervously gulp down her throat.

One wolf came next to the crocodile, and said.

"Oh, what you gonna do? Are you gonna attack us with that stick?"

The crocodile commented,

"Ohh... I think I can feel tingling in my spine!"

Lioness backed away slightly more, but she was stopped abruptly. She gave a quick look behind her. There was nothing... Except the wall. With bandits surrounding her, she was now trapped. She held on to the stick even harder, as she felt cold sweat beginning to run down from her forehead. She bit her quivering lips hard as her eyes frantically rolled around in fear.

One of the crocodile raised his axe again, threatening to strike.

"Now... Now... Give us everything you've got here, and your money, then we will not try to harm you."

Lioness shrunk down due to the over sizing crocodile and his intimidating look. She literally felt her knees wobbling as sweat ran over them. However, she thought she might have a slight hope of scaring them away. With a slight hope, she raised her voice a little.

"You... You have no idea who my father is! He is the captain of the guard! If... If he finds you, then you all will be running your life!"

Then the third wolf replied with a vile snickering.

"Well, your daddy is not here to protect you now, is he?"

Lioness cussed herself. "Shit..."

As they came closer and closer, she felt her heart pumping harder and harder, and her stomach twisting. She closed her eyes and almost began to plead. She felt a stream warm water leaking out from her eyes.

"Please..."

Then... All the sudden, there was a loud scream from the croc.

_**"Ahhhhhrgggg!"**_

Lioness slightly opened her eyes to see what was going on, and gawk at the horror in front of her. Crocodile was still standing with his feet but blood streamed out like a waterfall in his chest... To be precise, he didn't even had a chest anymore, instead, an arm, was sticking out on his chest, and it was blooded with dark crimson red. It was holding something on its hand, and she didn't need a second look to see what it was... It was the bandit's heart...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

As I approached the light closer and closer, I didn't saw a small settlement of people or a camp. One light dividing to another, like it's replicating, it now produced thousands of them. It was a village... A small city perhaps? The idea that there is a city near by actually didn't really excited me. If there are more people, I have higher probability to get spotted, and last thing I wanted was getting captures by their some police or military force that I didn't know about. So I decided to walk without the lights. Lights will give away my position too easily.

And the power has gone pretty low anyway. I raised my fore arm and read the power out put.

**30 percent.**

I did walk all day.

I looked down as my boots stepped on something hard. It was a road. However, it wasn't some sort of concert or asphalt. It was actually a dirt road, and it has been hardened due to many people stepping on this path. There was no one in this road, but risking not getting spotted, I steered myself to the bushes at the side. I took notes of the surrounding. There wasn't much of tree any more. It was more like a grass field with small trees and bushes. And at the other side of the road, there was a city entrance.

My eyebrows went up as I saw the entrance.

"What the hell...?"

There was a large Chinese styled wooden door with black Chinese style tiled roof. And right under the roof, there laid a rectangular wooden plate that was written in Chinese. That was the main part. And both right and left side was rice field, and they stopped right before the gate. And beyond the gate, there laid even more Chinese buildings.

I said to myself.

"Great, I'm china. Now how the hell am I go back?"

But complaining won't get me anywhere. And where else I can go but move forward? With my binocular up, I began to scan the sector, looking for any possible threat. I spotted two bipedal Rhinos...? Standing infont of the gate. I thought to myself,

"Rhinos? I am a Liger and there are two freaking Rhinos holding spear. Don't tell me I'm gonna see a Lion with a sword."

As soon as my words finished, I saw one figure coming out of the door, followed by more Rhinos. I threw my paws on my face and breathed in hard. I nodded my head for my stupidity.

Apparently, there is a Lion with a sword. And he seemed to be a leader of some sort. Judging by the armor that he was wearing ofcourse. I closed in little more to eavesdrop their conversation.

I could make out the leader's voice.

"Did you had any problems on this side?"

One of the standing rhino replied.

"No sir, today was exceptionally quiet, sir."

The lion simply nodded.

"Good. Now I want you two get in and sign out for today. You've earned it."

Another Rhino acknowledged.

"Thank you, sir."

As they walked back in to the door, I could hear rather loud metal sounds. It was clearly showing that they are locking the gates. I simply smirked at the situation. Now they are gone, I lowered my stance and quickly moved out to the wall next to the gate. I laid my back against to the wall, flattening and blending to the shadow. I perked my ears to listen to any closing in footsteps.

Luckily, they were only getting further.

I grab the wall, and without problem, I jumped over, then landed on a ground without making much of the noise, as I placed my hand on the ground.

I scanned the area again, and I saw only few people walking around the street. The rhino guards were making their way to their barrack or home. As I looked around more and more, idea of getting necessary supplies and electricity has become more impossible. Everything was lighten by a lantern or a torch. But however, the city was indeed hold a beautiful sight to see. So, I decided to explore a bit, and get familiarize with the city. Perhaps plan out a quick escape route.

As I walked silently in the allies and narrow ways standing between the buildings, I saw a one shop maybe a restaurant with a circular doorway on the front. There were, indeed many other buildings that also looked liked a restaurant, but this one really stood out from the rest. It had a picture of a dragon and a panda. And next to the Panda, there was a odd looking goose smiling with a bowl of noodle. I smiled at that noodle without any second thought. It did look quite delicious. Then, suddenly I heard a loud growl on my stomach and immediately put my paws over it. I just realized that I haven't ate anything for while day!

Grumbling to myself and trying to hold my rising hunger, I spoke to myself quietly, "I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry..."

But... Still, my belly told me otherwise.

After few minutes of walking deeper in to the city, I reached the place, where that I could call it a downtown of the city. There was a large stairway leading up to the mountain in the other side, despite my curiosity, I dared not venturing up there.

So I kept my body low, hiding and sticking side to the wall, merging completely to the dark shadows. Few more... Uh... Bipedal pigs passes by. I though to myself loud.

What the fuck is wrong with this place?! Then one idea came to my mind.

I'm a predator, I'm supposed to eat meat. So, my question was, what will happen if I eat that pig? Can I even eat it? Shaking my thoughts, I now decided to go back to where I originally came from. Perhaps find a place to stay if possible. When I moved my feet, a sudden noise came to my ear. My ears perked up, and I turned to the source of the sound.

Someone was in trouble.

At first, I hesitated and asked myself should I help or not. So, I decided to move to the activity, and have a slight glimpse of what's going on.

I walked behind the roads and the buildings to avoid spotting, although the street was now pretty empty of people. My actions immediately halted when I saw the situation.

There was a young lioness. A young and white lioness, cowered and standing against the wall, quivering in fear. She held a stick in her paws. And he could see that she was holding it little too tight. Which means, she won't be able to respond to the attack because the stick was basically locked in to the place. Besides, the stick didn't even looked strong enough.

Then, I saw them. As my eyes scanned over them, I could not help himself from the rage. Sudden feeling of déjà vu surrounded me. It reminded of my commitment back in human world. Something that I made to myself before i was sent to here... Before i died. I promised to myself that I will take down every single piece of scum that's living on this face of the earth. What i saw in front of my eyes showed no difference from what I saw before my end. They are threatening the innocence. And they are attacking the girl. They intend to rob something that they do not rightfully deserve.

I clenched the paws hard. I felt claws unsheathed, and slightly sinking in to my skin. I cared not. There was something that fueled me to ignore the puny pain that I was getting in my paw. Not even few meters away from him, there was something that compelled me to spit out of rage and fury. The fury was hungry and it refused to consume anything but what lies in front of me. My face distorted and began to bare monstrous fangs.

Those bandits... They do not deserve anything! Not even their lives. They are the reason why people must live in fear. They are the reason why people has to suffer. Those low lives are the reason why my family died! My father! Died because of them. My comrades died because some one like them! I cared not about breaking my cover. Tonight, I shall avenge them.

Tonight, I shall dance with them.

Tonight... I shall show to them what can be robbed other than people's belongings.


	5. Step 5

_**Hello every humanoids of earth, including humans. thank you for stopping by to my fanfiction.I apologize for late update. but don't hate me for it.i i was designing something for my fanfiction to be used in future. what it is going to be is a secret. but it is something grand and something exciting. i have been working on it for several days, running simulations over and over so that every mechanism works perfectly without breaking anything. (in case, you didn't notice, i am a 3d animator student who is working hard to get a job in dreamworks or disney in future. but i see that there isn't a big silver lining for me...) anyway, here we have fifth chapter, again, thanks to purpledragon6 for beta reading and going through all that tedious works to fix and refine my chapter. thank you, again. and i have been sending and receiving some pm about the liger's weapon, and gun and soon, suit will be out of the question. but he will have daggers and alike, and two mechanisms that i am designing that does not require modern technology to function! so, please leave a comments fave and follow, if you have questions, pm me.**_

* * *

A blood garbled scream screeched into the frigid air, echoing through the empty streets and scattering into the surrounding area for all open ears to hear, seemingly carried by the droplets of rain that fell from the sky. I never found the sounds of absolute pain pleasing, though I do often compare it to the most beautiful operas. In this case, a woman sings, letting that magnificent and alluring voice chime through the droplets of rain.

'But maybe that is a stretch...' I think as I sheath my claw into the enemy's back.

The side of my claw and the thick armor of the reptile met with such a force, and clashed to each other vigorously with the heavy and grand sound of an orchestral drum. The sheer force and momentum of my apical claws smashed through the hard shell, cracking and then shattering it. Thousands of fragments flew about the two of us, and they glittered in the air like the tiny stars in behind the storm clouds in the sky. Soon, they are pulverized into the air, turning it all into grey dust. Like smoke from a fire, they moved and danced around my fist and arm and then they disintegrated and mixed with the rain. My paw then sunk deeply into the crocodile's back, tearing and slicing any form of muscle if could get to. I didn't care about the blood, or agonizing pain of animal. I didn't cared about tearing muscles, didn't care about the cracking and severing of the spine, nor the ripping and flooding of arteries and vein. It went deep through the body, until it reached its heart. Without hesitation, I opened my paw and grabbed the beating core

My paw ripped through the crocodile's chest, still holding the beating heart tightly in my grip. My arm was crimson red and it dripped with the thick liquid. My enemy hit the wooden floor with a loud thump. The singer' voice now ceased, and it ends with low, vibrating note.

I squeezed the heart with all the force I had in my paw. The heart's beating has also stopped... Then... It exploded!

Fragments of dead tissues flew over the carcass of a crocodile, and blood sprayed on to the walls a brilliant color. An automatic smirk formed on my lips, and my eyes opened wide while my eyebrows knitted together. How could a man be any happier, than fulfilling the greatest joy that he has dreamt?

With a twitch of my left ear, I heard the incoming enemy, and I twisted my arm back to where it had once been. Turning my fist upwards, I quickly jerked it to the left, to the destination. I forcefully swung my arm and the crocodile slid out and flew towards an engaging wolf, leaving behind a trail of red, dancing ribbon behind him. The corpse and the wolf collided and the wolf fell backwards, their crashing sound like that of a double bass. I sensed another threat over my shoulder and without second thought or decision, I twisted around and spun my whole body to deliver a devastating side kick. The second wolf flew to the side and smashed into the wall with the delicious sounds of multiple cracks. It was dead the moment it hit the wall. I then turned my focus to the first wolf, who by now was trying to stand up on his own. I ran up to the wolf and reached out my untainted left arm, grabbing his right shoulder. The wolf growled at the sight of me, but this soon ended with a loud crack as I brought my knee up to his jaw.

There were only two more bandits remaining, and they began to back away with fear, looking as if they have seen a ghost. In reality they were seeing the best play that a man could offer them. I grabbed the back of the dead wolf's head lying in front of me, and reached into its middle, where it's spine is located. With my claws still unsheathed, my paw cut through the back and snapped the spine. I pulled out the dead wolf's spine and it's head followed in suite. Warm blood drips onto my paw and onto my leg. I smiled widely at them, in an inhumane way.

.

"Ooorah." My exosuit again whiled in life as I sprung my legs towards them.

One tried to defend himself by pulling out his sword, but it was useless in this situation. I ran up to him and forcefully grabbed his wrist and twisted it in an unnatural direction. The sword dropped to the ground with loudclank, and he howled with agonizing pain.

With my new found momentum, I outstretched shoulder and my arm, I stabbed my arm into his head. The spine and the dangling head acted as a mace. The sound echoed through the grand hall, resonating off the walls and through the body of the audience. The wolf trembled from the impact and began to tumble backwards. With my paw still holding on to his wrist, I turned back and threw the spine over his neck, wrapping around it like a rope.

The wolf struggled to be free, but I effectively stopped his struggle with my leg.

I then intertwined my leg with his leg, then I spun outward, dislocating his joint and tearing apart his ligaments and hamstring. Then I continued my work on his neck and held him tight. With my two arms free, I grabbed each end of the spine that was wrapping his neck and pulled them towards me. The wolf began to twitch and jump around in an attempt to break free from the choke hold. But it was all in vain and soon he became motionless.

I threw him over my shoulder, his body falling to the ground with loud thud. I then shifted my gaze to the last enemy. The crocodile watched me in horror, and began to run as fast as he could. Despite his short legs, he ran fast, as if a pianist was pressing the piano with speed of presto. Now, I could hear all the singing and playing in perfect harmony.

Speed of the metaphorical piano was getting faster and faster as it reached the higher note. Smirking, I gave a final glimpse to the running bandit and I pick up the sword that was once held by the wolf, and with a quick motion, I threw it at the crocodile. The sword rotated in a quick circle in the air as it spiraled towards the enemy.

"Chuk!"

...

...

...

The crocodile falls with a sword stuck back of his head. His fall echoed with one last burst of all singers and instruments, signaling the grand ending.

.

.

.

.

.

A round of applause.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 Opera of the Night

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A Lioness stood, Her fur was now tainted with blood... Blood!

She never saw this many blood before in her life! Her whole body froze due to all the horrors around her. Try as she may to move, no part of her body seemed to want to listen to her brain. Her brain had no thoughts about moving at the moment, however. She was just looked around in shock. Her eyes did not close despite her fear and instead, they opened wider. Her iris dilated into a small peck. She could feel her jaw quivering and could hear her teeth colliding against each other.

There was just so much red around her! Even... Even her body was red! She was absolutely traumatized by this whole scene. Then, she felt her inner thighs loosing strength, and soon she had no option left but to collapse on the ground helplessly. For a moment, all her senses seemed to focus in on her surroundings. She didn't even notice her erratic quivering or the wetness of her fur, which was completely drenched with two liquids.

One was blood, which was covering her here and there in bits, tainting her white fur red. The other was her own sweat, which was cold and covered her from head to toe. She felt cold, freezing even and for a moment, she felt like she was dying from sickness. Then slowly, using all the will left in her, she moved her eyes. Her shop was still some-what intact, and all her selling goods were not completely destroyed. She thanked god for that, but the floor...Oh God... And the wall! One side of the wall was too horrible to even look at. There was a bloodied wolf corpse stuck in the wooden wall, and it wasn't even bent in right direction. What was even more gruesome was that it's broken bones were sticking out, piercing through the skin. Her eye twitched suddenly.

Then when she moved her eyes to the next object, her all movements and even her heart stopped beating. She felt her stomach twisting into thick knots as her brain tried to comprehend what she was looking at.

It was... A tiger? Lion? Spotless leopard? Jaguar? She had absolutely had no idea what he was! It was definitely male, though and he was huge. His height was roughly that of a rhino guard, if not bigger. Next thing was his outfits, and it looked like nothing she have seen before. She didn't have a word to describe the outfit, but she could make out that it was black and brown in color. He seemed to have some kind of armor strapped on his body. Though it seemed to gave no protection to the wearer. So why is he wearing that? What are all those things strapped around his chest and his waist? She quickly stopped herself from thinking of more questions. After seeing what he just did to those five she was scared stiff.

Next thing she realized, she was crying out loud. She cried out of fear and for help. A waterfall of tears washed down her cheeks and fell to the ground like rest of the rain. Off in the distance, she heard a far away noise.

.

"Bandits! Help bandits!" And soon, a loud gong followed.

.

.

_**Goooooooonggggg! Goooooooonnnnnngggg! Gooooooonnnnnngggg!**_

.

.

Tigress stood with Po listening as the gong sounded. She tensed up and turned to look in the direction of the village, just a touch of fear lining the bottom of her heart at the sound.

"We...We have to go..." Tigress's voice came in low and hushed. "We'll have to talk about this later."

She then turned around and began to run at her top speed towards the village. Po turned quickly in her direction and was about to call out for her, but then stopped. Watching Tigress leave without giving any answers wasn't something that he didn't expect from her. Somehow, she always finds a way out. Po let out a gentle sigh and clenched his paw before he followed her behind. They had a bandit problem to take care of.

"She puts the village's safety before her personal life..." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he took off running after her. "I should respect her for that... And I do."

Just up ahead, Tigress ran down the thousand steps at her top speed, with a thousand and one thoughts running around in her mind. She had not only a village to protect, but also her own feelings and Po! It could all be so much at times, and even she needed a break every once in a while. Sighing, she kept to her path and picked up her pace while choosing one problem to focus on now. She did not see who or what was next to or behind her, and to be honest, she did not care. They were all filtered away from her vision. The only thing that she could see was the path laid out in front of her, but even that was blurred on the edges.

She heard a voice. She heard many voices, but from all of them, one stood out particular. A feminine voice, one that belonged to her comrade, Viper.

She seemed to yelling something at her. She seemed concerned. However, Tigress did not turned to stop or even look at her. She just ran, trying to calm her head about Po.

So, she quickly shook her head. This was not her main priority... At least not now. There were bandits in the village, and people were in danger. They needed her now. And she had start doing something that she doesn't want to do. It was something that pained her, and pained everone around her. It was something that pained her only friend... Po. But she needed it now. She... Had to become Tigress to become Tigress. If not, what else would she be than another nameless Tiger in the village? She was tigress, and Tigress was her name. She had an expectation to live up to. And that was to become a cold, calculated machine.

Her body halted once she reached down bottom of the stairs. She also began to notice five more figures behind her. Ofcourse, the furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. For several times since Po was signed as Dragon Warrior, Tigress had wondered. She was being Tigress. And She was, Still a pretty much the leader of Furious Five. Or was she? It was always Po. Whenever the problem was present, Po was always there. Tbe Dragon Warrior was there. And everytime something happens, Tigress felt something cringing in her heart. Just about few years ago back then, The Furious Five was the star of the show, and majority of the China knew them, and would sing their names. Even Po did once. But every now and then, She felt herself slowly back away, and there wasn't much she could do. After all, public follows the rule of majority, and that was the Dragon Warrior. She loved Po. He was only one she'd call real friend. And it made her always smile when his name was mentioned. She felt something lighting up in her heart. A warm sensation... But it also made her cold. It was bitter happiness.

.

She has been avoiding Po for his sake. Po didn't seemed to realize why she is doing it. Po thinks she hates him. But in truth, Tigress will always look out for him. She'll love him even means her death. She knew why she is trying to forbid herself loving Po.

Violant lives ends with violant death.

And violant death follows with perpetual, amaranthine sorrow... And revenge.

Even though there will no one to visit her funeral, she knew why she couldn't be with Po.

Yeah... She knew. Perhaps Po is ment to be with someone else... Someone like him... Someone innocent... Someone pure.

.

.

She halted once she reached down bottom of the stairs, and noticed the five figures behind her. Of course, it was the furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Still a pretty much the leader of Furious Five, she lead their small pack into the direction of the village. Since a majority of the China knew them, they all began to thank their stars rather loudly when the team showed up. It was obvious just from the frightened looks on the villager's faces, that what ever had happened here tonight was far worse than anything this village had faced. From her right side, Tigress could see the color quickly draining from Po's already white face and knew right away that he had realized the same thing.

.

"These weren't ordinary bandits..." The panda muttered, playing the role of captain obvious for a moment, his voice low and fearful.

.

"After taking down Tai Lung and Shen, you really would think that you of all people would be used to this by now." Monkey idly mentioned, trying to keep up a cool persona for the sake of those who were still frightened.

.

"Well, yeah... But- You know." Po stuttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

.

"So the great Dragon Warrior is scared of a few bandits, no big deal." Mantis added, jumping on Monkey's shoulder as the two tried not to crack up.

.

"Will you both shut up? I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but the rest of the village is scared as well." Tigress shot back, having Po's back in the situation. "Now stop messing around, we have bandits to deal with."

.

"Or whatever caused this mess." Viper chimed in, reminding her of Po's earlier statement.

.

"Po and I will go check the crime scene. The rest of you can go and make sure the rest of the villagers are unharmed." Tigress said, once again taking on her role as the leader. "If these really aren't bandits, then get anyone nearby to safety."

.

"Aye aye captain." Crane teased, attempting a light-hearted joke to help calm the others before they took off to fulfill their orders.

.

Once the four were out of sight, the remaining two walked deeper into the heart of the village in search of the crime scene. The mess and panic had reached so far out that it really was hard to tell which was the location they were looking for. During their search, a small rabbit crawled out from his nearby hiding place and looked up at the two of them. He was scared pale and stiff, but seemed to relax a little when he saw them.

.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here! It was horrible! Th-" The animal was cut off by a wave of Tigress's hand.

.

"Sir, can you tell us where the bandits are now." She asked the villager in a calm and gentle voice, obviously making him feel even more at ease.

.

"O...over there! They are- were attacking some girl's shop! I heard all of this horrible cracking and smashing just before you arrived though!" He frantically motioned in the shop's direction.

.

"Don't worry, mister. We'll make sure they don't harm anyone else." Po added, using the same tone of voice that Tigress had used earlier.

.

"Right, now let's move out." Tigress said in a stern tone, adding in a swift hand motion.

.

Tigress jumped on a nearby roof to avoid running into anyone else or any more damage, and running on the black tiles of the roof with Po following close behind her. After a minute of sprinting at their top speeds, they arrived at the location of the bandit raid. Jumping down from the rooftop the pair took their fighter stances, ready to attack but dropped them suddenly when they caught sight of the view in front of them. There were corpses... Or what seemed to be the remains of the corpses. None of them were in one piece either. The first one they noticed was a wolf head, that was only an inch away from Tigress. It was deformed into something horrible, and it was hard to recognize what it was at the first glance. Littered pieces of an imploded eye was an even shorter distance away, and a majority of its jaw was missing, as if something intentionally rip it out from the head.

.

The second corpse was a crocodile... It literally had no chest. It was as if something blew a hole in him from the back.

.

How could someone do- Something like this...?" Po gapped, sounding sickened as he looked at the mess laid out in front of them.

.

The crocodile's back was shattered like glass, with a spider web like pattern around the entrance wound from the back. His chest was absolute disaster as well with his skin and muscles torn and ripped apart like they were just pieces of fabric. Almost all of his rib cage was visible in the mess, and it too was not in any shape they recognized. When they turned their gaze to one another, Tigress flinched.

.

"This is just... Horrible!" Was all she could manage in her shocked state.

.

"And I thought the last one was bad..." Po sounded like he was either ready to faint or throw up.

.

This one was decapitated. And it wasn't even a clean cut either. They could clearly see the large cut that severing its spine and pelvic bone, but staring from right above the tail, spine was ripped apart from the back, and it seemed like its head followed with it. As mentioned, it was not a clean cut. Rib cages and spinal cord, veins and arteries followed with it, sticking out horribly outside, spinal cord was dangling to the side of the body. They could even make out the color of out it because of the rain washing over the blood. It didn't end there. Heart was stuck, ripped and violently torn trying to escape through the small gaps of rip cage, lungs and liver was partially out of the cage, but they were also ripped apart. Network of blood vessels were only thing that still connected the organs and the rest of the body. And they were branched out like a dead tree to the lungs. Blood pooled everywhere. They wasn't a single place that wasn't covered with blood or dead tissue.

Tigress could hear the violent lurching of the Dragon Warrior's stomach as he finally released its contents onto the floor in reaction to the sight.

.

"Po-" She began, but soon stopped as both of their gazes stopped at what was standing in front of them.

.

A creature was standing before them, covered in blood. Tigress felt fur back of her neck straightening up. This creature's stance was intimidating, and his hard and large muscles were clearly visible down to his blood tainted, rain soaked arms. He looked foreign, alien even with all of his equipments which did not look like they were crafted in any province of China. The truth was, nothing about him looked familiar. They coudn't even tell what animal he was!

.

It was Tigress who first to notice the creature was staring back at them. She knew from all the blood taints on him that he was the one who caused this, and that he must be a savage or a brute. She expected his eyes to stare at them with anger. If he was really mindless brute that is. However, this creature seemed to be simply observing them, as if it was looking for their soft spots. In the near perfect silence of the shop, Tigress could have sworn that she could hear the creature's thoughts.

.

.

'I was staring at them to determine if they were a threat to me.' He would have said if he had been speaking out loud 'They all look like fighters, but are they violent? Are... They... Aggressive at all? No. They showed none of that, but they did look surprised, even frightened.'

.

A mental smile could be sensed from within the creature as he went on with his examination.

.

The...Tiger.

.

Strength...high.

.

Speed... Agile

.

Intelligence...high

Threat level...high

Weak point... Upper arm?

.

Then the panda

Strength...high

Speed...low

Intelligence...medium or lower.

Threat level...above medium.

Weak point...?

.

He suddenly hesitated, wondering now if he should attack or if he should hold. His attention then shifted to his surroundings, just as the Guards came running.

At least a dozen of Rhino guards came running from all directions with a spear in their hand, attempting to trap the killer. Despite this, his attention seemed to be kept on the ones in front of him. He watched their stances shift in reaction to the guard's arrivals. The stances they took served no other purpose other than to look intimidating, however. They tried to ready themselves but they would not ready, and they never would be. They seemed pale, distressed and nervous, glancing at each other in fear. Only one of the guards stood firm in his stance and facial expression however.

.

It was the Lion. He seemed angry, unlike the others. His daughter still laid on the ground just a short distance away, unhurt other than her shock and still very much alive. His eyes shot daggers into the clad man's cold ones, trying to strike fear into his enemy's heart despite everything. From inside the suit, the ligger couldn't help but smirk outright at him, but his smirk soon dropped when he saw the battery symbol in the corner of the suit.

.

13 percent of battery life remaining.

.

"I can still hold my own without the aid of my suit. I can still fight them." He thought quickly, as he surveyed the scene once more. "I can kill them all... But those people... These guards... They are the only one who can defend this place. And that Panda and Tiger look-"

"You! You are the one responsible for all this... Murder!?" His ears perked at the sound of the tiger's voice.

He looked down to see the Tiger. She was small, probably just coming up right below his ribs. He stared at her and frowned, apparently not liking the way she barked at him. From beside her, he could hear her panda friend whispering something to her.

"Do... Do you think he can talk?" The creature frowned and bared his fangs at this comment, but then turned his attention fully back to Tigress.

"Talk to me like that once more, I'll make sure to rip that little mouth of yours." He responded in the lowest voice he could muster.

"No... I do not fear you." The Tiger growled, putting on a tough girl persona and taking another stance that was meant for an actual attack. "You're just another criminal that this valley doesn't need."

"No... You are wrong..." As soon as the words left his mouth, he picked up the severed wolf head and threw it to the guards behind him, distracting them for just a moment.

All of the Rhinos gasped as the head went sailing through the air. One, who was directly in front of it, turned pale and began shaking his spear violently. Seeing that the guard was distracted. The metal clad being ran straight to him, and the poor guard frantically screamed, his body unable to move from fright. With the momentum build up, the creature jumped at the guard and forced him to throw himself to the ground in fear. Apparently, the creature just stole his pants and threw them over his shoulder and began to run at a full sprint.

"Come on! Let's move! We cannot let him escape!" Tigress commanded as she too got ready to run.

"I'm coming with you." The lion Captain called after her, and was about to start running when Po stopped him.

"Don't worry, Captain. We'll take care of the beast. You should go see if your daughter is alright." He said in a very respectful tone before going to catch up with Tigress.

"Thank you. But you should be careful. The things that he done to them..." The Captain let his voice trail off as his eyes cast down at the mess.

"Don't worry about us." Po gave a assuring smile as Tigress approached two, interrupting the conversation.

"Come on, Po. The beast is escaping." She said as both warriors ran off to where Monster went, making sure Lion can have sometime with the Lioness.

The captain walked to the girl, still trembling from fear and shock. He kneeled down and firmly grasped the girl's shoulder, their eyes now meeting to equal level.

"Lihua." There was no response. "Lihua, come back to me, sweetheart. It's going be alright now."

"D...Dad?" Lihua whispered, her lips still cold and shivering as the Captain gave her a comforting hug, patting her back softly.

"It's okay... It's okay... Daddy is here... Everything's gonna be alright." Lihua returned her hug to him, as her body was suddenly wrecked with a round of startled sobs.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." She cried, clinging to him as if for dear life.

"Shh... I got you, little girl. I got you... You are okay." He whispered in a soothing tone as he attempted to calm his child down.

_**"but... dad... so much blood..."**_


	6. Step 6

_**Hello, you bipedal furless strange looking apes! My greetings to you.**_

_**Oh, I didn't see you there! Hello, humans! My greetings to you as well!**_

_**(confused, huh?)**_

_**Okay, so listen you cluster of carbon, oxygen, nitrogen, phosphorous, hydrogen and on and on and on... I was very busy, so I appologize, for my late chapter. **_

_**If you don't know. I am Korean. South Korean, that is. And because of fatass Kim Jung Un is threatening our country, every abled men must serve military for 2 years. **_  
_**I am a guy. So you have pretty good idea why i am writing this. So Let me explain. I am KATUSA. KATUSA stands for Korean Augmentation To the United States Army. People with some level of English fluency and TOEFL apply for a KATUSA. Once selected, we do six-weeks of Army basic training. So What do we do is to provide USFK (US Force Korea) who can speak Korean. I worked as a military ambassador there. I was called by my higher ups for a reason, and I had to run around a lot between Korean and US army. **_

_**So enough excuses, enjoy the chapter. And thank PurpleDragon6 for Beta reading.**_

* * *

Loud thump of my foot resonated through out the tiny ally as I slammed my feet to the ground. Sparkles of mud and water slashed around it, and my feet sunk deep in to the ground, like a miniature crater. My feet left the ground, pushing the dirt and mud with tremendous force, and they flew outwards as I did so. The ground bleed with it, as they spread in to the air.

.

I ran.

.

As I ran, cold air wheezed over my face and my body, mixed with droplets of water. They followed my head's out line. The air would end up flying behind and me and water would drop down to the ground as they followed. Some would hang at the edge of my soaked fur. Eventually they fell on the ground, just like rest of them.

Ally was dark, and no city lights could reach my way. Only dim blue light of the moon could. Nevertheless, it was still dark...but that does not necessarily means it was hard to see. My eyes adjusted to the darkness now. I could see them clearly. My dark shadow loomed over everything that stood in front of me as the moon light shunned by back. And it was one of the biggest factor that I could see clearly, the contrast between my shadow and rest of the world, it was.

.

I ran.

.

Dark walls of stone and woods passed over me, some of them almost touching my fur, as they slightly brushed against each other, and the walls were not in best condition, and it seemed that despite the other side of the building, which was expressing their art of Chinese architecture, the back side told the complete opposite. These walls that I passed by, they seemed that they were ignored or not repaired for a quite some time. The ground did not differ greatly. Food waste and ragged clothes and papers were littered all over the place. My foot caught few of them in run, and they seemed unavoidable for there were too many. The place was filled with filth. It smelled with most poisonous perfume that made my nose dry and cringe. And stepping and running on them only made the smell worse, as they exploded under my heavy feet.

.

I ran.

.

It was possibility only thing I could do at this moment. There was no path leading to elsewhere or that would allow me to distract them. The road was straight and long. Top of that, I did not recognize any of the road pattern here. I didn't recall coming from this ally when I first entered this village. It was a great disadvantage for me, but it was tremendous vantage point for them.

.

Them, Two Fighters.

.

Panda and the Tiger.

.

They chased at me. They chased at me as if they were hunting a prey. The chase has became monster hunt even before I realized, and it was funny at least, reason unknown. They were still good distance between us, but they were gradually gaining, and that surprised me at most. I expected them to fall behind because of slow panda. And Tiger will stay with him unless she wishes to get separated each other. Other could get hurt or lost. It was a bad group cohesion. The fact was, Panda was surprisingly fast, though he still fell behind the feline. And under few minutes of continuous chase, assuming that there were no variables at play, they would catch up to me. Which was the last thing I had planned in my mind. The cat shouted at the panda.

"Po! You keep chase him from behind! I'll move forward, the ally is narrow and if we block his path, we can trap him!"

Panda agreed.

"Good thinking, you go ahead, I'll keep him busy here."

The Tiger jumped to the side of the wall, drawing her claws and began to climb and run on the wall. With the gaining speed, she jumped herself to the tiled roof in circular feline motion. She grasped the tiles to get hold to herself, to stop herself from momentum. Her lower body flung slightly to the left as she held, throwing black tiles unintended. Then, she began to run with her a four paws. I could make out her roar from my side. She is gaining on me. Already knowing their plan, I reached out for the left side of the wall, and my powerful claws sunk right through it. Then I simply converted my forward motion to the side by jumping on to the wall with all my legs and pushing it. The other side of the wooden wall collapsed and crashed like it was a butter.

The panda exclaimed.

"Tigress! Did... Did you see that?!"

The Tiger followed.

"Didn't see that coming. Come on! We can't lose him!"

My body penetrated the wooden wall, and debris of splinters, dust and paper flung outwards, filling in the room inside. It broke like a cardboard to my brute force, and my body remained unharmed, as it flowed with gained momentum. I collapsed inside, screaming or rather. .. roaring top of my lung, cry of a monster. It became my signature war cry, when adrenaline pumped in my veins. It was not rage or fury. At least, not yet. I stretched out my arm to the incoming floor, threw my paws open. They came in contact in such manageable force, as I bent my arm to initiate force distribution. Then I rolled on the wooden floor, creaking as I did, and I effectively turned the forward movement to a roll. The furnitures and alike threw outwards, by my force and some slammed in to the wall. Some shattered on touch. In short moment after, I broke through in to another wall, but this one, much thinner. Chinas fell down from the shelves and shattered in to dangerous shards. Some slightly sliced my skin, but it came to my notice after this whole ordeal. Reaction of the residents were near immediate. Bunnies of adult and children alike, they all threw their arms in the air and screamed. And their reasoning clearly advocates their response for that I was the cause.

simple. I broke in their house, rampage follows, ensured.

My roar of adrenaline and their screech of terror mixed, but also a confused or perhaps even unintended shout followed by an old bunny who was emptily staring to the air.

however, two more cry followed in suite from behind me, and I knew too well who they were. One was the Tiger, screaming for determination and mixed fury, and the other was the Panda. He was screaming for... amazement?

.

I roared "Eeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The tiger followed, "yaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

That was to be again followed by him, the panda. "Woooooooooooaaaaahhhh!"

Bunnies shouted in terror. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I yelled back, and I had no idea why. "Eaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tiger seemed to react to my roar instantly. "yaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Panda was still the same. "Woooooaaaaahhhhh!"

I started to roar again, but it was to be cut by the panda. "Eeeeaaaa-"

" -aaahhhhhh! "

Tiger followed almosit in instinct, but again, cut by the panda, too. "Yaaaaa-"

Panda continued his scream with out stopping. "-Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Bunnies yelled but again, interrupted by him "Ah-/"

Panda cuts in. "wooooooaaaaaa-/"

Me. "Eeaa-/"

Panda cuts in again. "Aaaaaahhhhhh"

Tiger now seemed confused. whenever they tried to yell, Panda interrupted them with seemingly no reason. "Po? "

I was confused as well. What is going on here? "Eeeahh?"

Panda finished his scream. "aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, old bunny happily yells, stopping all of us effectively. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

.

.

I saw a broken table next to me, and threw it at them while they remained confused. I shouted to gain their attention.

"Eeeeeaaaaaahh hhhhh!"

Tiger quickly brought her paw in time, but was distracted while Panda next to her was just plainly staring at me. Seeing they are occupied, I took my chance and broke out of the house with my brute force once again. Little I knew that I just made another right next to the hole that I made for entrance.

Tiger grunted.

"That monster must be below average intelligence."

Panda followed.

"Well, but that guy is packed with awesomeness! How did he thought of making a hole, right next to the hole that he just made?"

Tiger looked at him.

"Po, I don't need your sarcasm. "

Panda frowned.

"I don't understand."

Tiger facepalmed.

"Okay, you are being serious...come on, we need to capture that thing before causes more rampage."

Panda nodded and ran to the wall that I went through, making the third hole right next to mine. TIger followed him from behind. I could have sworn bunnies grieving for their wall.

"My...wall..."

while old bunny laughed clapping his hand, er paws...

meanwhile, I was able to corner around them, and hiding in to the shadow next to the unfamiliar building. It seemed like they were taking their time more than usual, which was absolutely stupid thing to do unless they had something in their mind. But then, what was even normal in this world? Talking bipedal animals, and predators and prey living in peace, a lioness who never seen a blood before, and strangely, what just happened not too long ago. Frankly to speak, I personally had no idea what happened, so I decided to shut my mouth shut.

They were coming. And sooner or later, they will find me. I cannot hide in this spot forever, however, moving away can give away my position and I will not risk that. I needed a plan. A distraction to cause diversion. Then, I can take down one of them by myself without wasting too much efforts. But, No. I will not fight them. There are still yet many things that needs to be answered... and fighting without intel is not exactly a good tactic. I will hold back... for now. But I still had to deal with one of them. If I had to deal with one of them, I would prefer panda. But he is most likely to be easily distracted. It came down to the Tiger. I did not like it. She posed greater threat to me than that fat panda. But as long as I can lure on away, it would not matter whom I run in to. I didn't need to kill one, because I have recognized that they maybe part of the military or a security. They are already on high alert, and if I kill one of them... I did not need a whole army looking for me, while I already have these two or possibly more.

A plan was quickly formed in my head.

.

building in front of me seemed like a blacksmith. There are bound to be a lot of steel, weapons and alike. Again, I was not planning to kill them, and I did not a weapon to fulfill this mission, though I may need one in future.

I saw a idle cart next to me. I quickly ripped out my clothes under my vest and armor.

I could not help myself to cringe at the smell. Mixed smell of trash and sweat and mud stung my nose. Frowning, I held my breath and threw it to the cart. With all my force, I pushed it hard with my foot.

The cart worked its wheel to the direction I wanted.

.

They were animals, and even I was. I knew they or rather, we rely heavily on scent and spectrum of vision to track down the prey. They will find me quite easily, despite the dark hiding me. They will eventually find me. That's why I pushed the cart to other direction. Scent on my body and the cart surely will effectively divide them. I will hide in a building full of irons and steel, where they can hide my body. So, I did what my brain told me to. Hide, change my cover.

.

Hide in to the bushes of iron and steel, and with my preying eyes, waiting for the moment to strike.

It was not long until I heard them approaching this way. Of course they would follow me, here and it would much easy for them than humans, yet again, I was no longer a human. Two sets of warriors running was to be heard very easily from where I was standing. I felt ear twitch at the sounds, and carefully, began to lower my body. I heard the female yelling,

.

"Come on! This way! I can smell his scent leading to there."

the male followed.

"I think I smell it too. Come on."

Soon, two of them came in to my view. They stopped their movements and looked around the area. They seemed confused, and they should be. Because my scent now covering most of the air around us. And without any other information that would possibly lead me to my location directly, there was no possible way for them to find me right away. My odor was clearly distinct to others out there, and it leaded direction to two different ways. They would have to separate their path for maximum effectiveness. But however, it was still raining, and it was began to stop. If rain just continued for at least twenty minutes more, my scent will be completely washed away, and I will be free from their chase. It would be just another advantage.

I hear them talking, probably deciding where to go.

Hoping to washing away my scent seemed too much to ask to the nature it seemed.

"What? What is this?"

The giant panda exclaimed, which tiger followed.

"I've noticed, it seems like the smell is leading to two different path."

Panda asked.

"What should we do?"

Tiger raised her paw, suggesting her idea. A solution would more suffice.

"We should split up. We can't search two different areas together, monster would be long escaped by then. or we might catch him, but the chance is fifty fifty."

Panda rejected.

"What? We can't split up! you saw what he was capable of! What are you, crazy?"

Hmm, That panda is slowly getting on y nerves.

The tiger replied.

"I know what he is capable of, Po. But they were just lowery bandits. They weren't trained fighter. Like us. Plus, You are the legendary dragon warrior, and I am the leader of the furious five. What chance will he have?"

Panda threw his arms to the air in disbelief.

"That is exactly why, we should stick together! Think about it, two of us against him?"

Tiger spoke with irritation.

"We can argue later, Po. Don't you realize he is getting away as we are talking? if we separate, We, will have better chance catching up to that brute!"

Panda asked.

"What then? Fight him? You could get injured! Or possibly killed!"

The Tiger sneered.

"I am not weak, Panda!"

Panda shouted back.

"I never inferred that you are weak, Tiger!"

The tiger seemed taken back at his word. Her expression changed from anger and annoyance to shock. Her eyes widened slightly by it. I could see her holding back, holding back whatever emotion she was hiding.

Panda continued.

"Can't you see I am worried about you?! I don't want to see you hurt! But why are you so angry all the time? Is it because of your stupid pride?! What are you trying to prove?!"

Tiger did not respond but her body twitched a bit at his words. Watching them fight was quiet amusing to see, really. It turned out, That panda is the dragon warrior. Though I do not have information about it, and the tiger was a leader or some sort. Whatever their organization was, they were indeed dangerous. I leaned closer to continue to hear their conversation, hoping to catch some more intel.

The panda spoke as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Fine... we'll do it your way. Let's see how this turns out. We'll meet back at the crime scene."

Then the panda was off to the way I sent the cart. Things were going smoothly. It seemed. Actually, it was better than expected. Thanks to that panda.

.

.

.

The tiger stayed their for a while, possibly watching her companion leave. She looked distressed. Depression was clear on her face as she let go of her emotion to some degree. Her gaze was still fixed to the path, not leaving for a second. It was clear that they have some kind of relationship going on between them, but I did not questioned. After few more seconds, when the panda was no more visible, I saw her closing her eyes tightly as well as her fists. Frowning. She was holding back her tear, and did pretty good job at it. And by trying to distract her self for the thought, she turned her body and began to follow my scent, which is my position.

But she still seemed distracted. That was good. It was exactly what I needed at this moment. Thinking that now it is the time, I threw a small metal bar away from me, but to a degree that she won't able to notice its trajectory. It effectively gained her attention. I saw her ear going up. Then she quickly turned her head to the metal. She frowned a bit.

.

Three...

.

Two...

.

one...

.

So here we go.

.

I pushed the button on my shoulder, and the LEDs immediately came to its life. The Tiger turned at the sudden light but screamed as she directly stared in to the blinding white light. She had no chance, but to guard her eyes. And closing them didn't suffice. Shouting my war cry, with out hesitating, I ran to her, with all my force. The battery of my suit was dying. So this is might as well be a last sprint. One way or another, this will end. But it seemed that the tiger only looked defenseless now. Run to her... but just enough to knock her out.

.

The distance between was now almost non existence.

.

.

The white light blinded blinded us all.

.

.

.

I felt soft yet hard feeling to my elbow.

.

.

.

.

The white light blinded us all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I heard the scream. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter six : Sideways**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was late night, and still, the rain haven't ceased raining. After all that incident with Tigress, Po has gone off to search the monster, but no success. The monster was quite smarter than he originally thought that he would be. He was able to deceive his location. Surely Tigress found him or still have not. Thinking of Tigress, He felt worried, and he could not held back the feeling that she might be needing his aide. But.. after shouting at Tigress, yelling at her... after... all that fight. He didn't wanted to go back. His head was still concerned her, but his mind told the otherwise...

It still raining night. He glanced the dark empty sky, and there were no stars hanging for that thick clouds roamed the dark algid sky as it blocked out the light. He was now at the Lioness's shop, and didn't realized that until now. He was mindless walking. Thinking about Tigress. The place was being cleaned. Many guards were collecting the blooded mess, and some guards were carrying the corpses. Their face looked absolutely miserable, and all of them tried desperately to avoid any visual contact with the destroyed corpses. Po continued to walk through the crime scene. Two guards passed in front of him, caring the corpse with their hand. However, they kept their body far away from the body. No one would want to get close to it, unless that person is insane. Po's gaze followed the Rhinos but immediately cringed and moved his eyes away from the thing. The state that the corpse seemed worse than last time her saw. It was truthfully disturbing and unpleasant to see. Po felt pity for those who ripped to shreds by the beast. No one deserved to die like that, even Shen. Why did he do it? Why did he have to kill them in such despicable and cruel manner? He wondered. Then from all those question, one of the question topped the others. Why is he here? Po was absolutely sure that he knew almost every faces in the village although there were still some people he is yet to know their name. Everyone knew what animals lives in the village, but not him. He just appeared tonight and murdered them. Why is he here was a question that mostly occupied his mind currently. If Tigress manages to find him, and successfully captures, him, there was a chance that he will get the answers he was looking for. But it was up to her now. He have seen his capabilities, and he did realized he was fooled by the monster's trick. The monster was cunning. Only it was gods who knew what was going to happen to Tigress. He sincerely hoped she return safely. If she didn't Po wasn't sure what he'll do.

The night was quiet. Serene. Peaceful to sound despite what happened here. Raining sound, water dropping to the ground, sound of the breaking liquid crystal was all there was to echo the dark clouded night. Blood taints were being washed away, drifting along the rain. many people gathered around the scene. Some already knew what happened and those who did not see, they stood there curiously. But no one dared to speak, and no guard dared to make other noise than their clanking metal armor. It was... Quiet. As guards were moving busily, some guards were blocking the civilians to enter the scene. No one dared to go pass them. Even reporters. They seemed shocked... Terrified also. They all vaguely stood quiet. The place felt empty, although many were filled the streets. They all felt empty too. Maybe because of the atmosphere. maybe because... The rain. Rain continued to soak everyone's fur and it ran along the armor of guards like a droplets of tear. Po was drenched in tear of sky, wet furs were laying low, towards the ground. Water leaked through top of the furs, falling down in melody.

Place felt even more Frigid and colder with the uncomfortable emptiness in the air. Po looked forward and saw his fellow masters standing under the umbrella that monkey have prepared. Crane, however, stayed under his hat, letting the rain fall on him. Letting them collide with his hat. Tips of his feathers were glistering in darker color, and water followed his beak to the end until they continued their falling. His face was hidden under his hat. Viper looked forward, but not directly. She looked sad. It was all there was to her, and Po Was unable to tell more.

Mantis, who was on Moneky's shoulder, cleared his throat again to break the silence that had fallen over the group since theu arrived. Po sighed softly as he approached them quietly, and spoke.

"Hey." Crane looked up slowly and acknowledged him with a simple nod.

"Po..." Viper spoke up next, finally blinking, but finding now that her voice left her.

"Let me hold that for you." Po said, taking note of the umbrella she was holding and quickly going to help her.

"Thanks..." She whispered dryly as she uncurled her tale from it.

"Po, where is Tigress?" Monkey spoke up suddenly, just as Po took the umbrella, causing him to nearly loose his grip on it.

"We... Split up... Look for the monster..." He admitted softly as he looked away from the rest of the group with shame in hos eyes.

"Do you think Tigress will be okay?! I heard the beast was enormous and terrifying!" Viper hasped loudly as Po looked down and gave her a assuring smile.

"Come on, guys. She doesn't get defeated so easily, remember?"

Then, Po's mind suddenly shifted to a new though. He remembered the girl, but he didn't catch her name yet. He also knew that she must have been terrified. As far as he knew, she knew nothing about violence. Po spoke to his fellow warriors suddenly with an urgency in his tone.

"Guys, hold on. I have to see someone." He said in a quick voice, and then he walked away from them... With Monkey's umbrella.

"Great, there goes our cover." Mantis grumbled

Po them walked to The captain, who was silently watching her daughter weep, her face buried deep in to a piece of blanket that was covering her. He figured she might need sometime alone, so he watched her from far side, his eyes never leaving her. But he was interrupted by Po.

"Captain?"

Captain acknowledged with respect.

"Dragon Warrior."

Po sighed.

"Is she okay?"

Captain glanced him shortly and replied,

"She... Is Going through tough time right now..."

Then he sighed.

"I know she'll get through this... I know. But... But... I... I am not so sure."

Then he said with hope.

"Did you get the beast?"

Po replied.

"we splitted up. Tigress is after him, now. Hope she's doing okay."

Captain put his hand on Po's shoulder.

"don't worry. Master Tigress is feisty one. She never lets her down."

Po said his eyes falling to the ground.

"Yeah, bu. This time, i am not entirely sure."

Then, Po went back to his original reason before he got side tracked.

"Capitan... About your daughter..."

Captain asked, confused.

"What about my daughter?"

Po answered carefully.

"I was hoping to check on her. See how's holding up."

Captain let out a deep sigh, and answered.

"Dragon warrior, Why not."

Then he pointed out.

"She is still in the store, you go ahead and calm her down her bit."

Po nodded.

"Thanks. I'll do what I can do."

Before he moved his feet, he felt heavy hand on his right shoulder. He glanced back.

"You are the only one who can make her feel safe other than me, dragon warrior... And she has a lot of faith in you."

Then he chuckled slightly.

"Hell, she even has your poster in her shop, you might wanna look at it because it doesn't look like you at all. Those drawers have no talents... Anyway, do what you can do. I'll come and take her to her house after."

Po smiled slightly.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to take a look at it after."


	7. Step 7

_**I'm really really so absolutely horribly dreadfully sorry for late chapter. But a lot of things were going on in my mind and couldn't get over it. I think I maybe able to quicken the pace little bit faster for couple days but I will be busy again. But alot of recent even got me thinking. Were there any story about doctors in KFP or Frozen? Were there any human doctor (medical)? I recall, well there isn't one. It will take different approach then others out there. Interesting concept, different style. I have some story formed ib my head but not sure if I do it or not. Anyway, tell me what you think and enjoy this chapter. Always fave and follow, leave a review! If you see any errors, please report so I can fix it as fast as I can. Thank you! **_

_**By the way, don't kill me after this chapter. But if you have to, let me yell out one thing. There will be po and tigress love and possibly adult moment when that time comes, I'll change it to mature. **_

_**Yeah don't worry. Eventually PoXTigress**_

* * *

"Hey..."

A soft voice calls me from distance. It echos in my plane.

"Hey..."

There's that voice again. calling me, gently.

And it resonates in my head like a echos of a drum, an ordinary drum that resembles so close to the emotions. It sounds so soothing. Gentle, with all care. As if someone was concerned deeply to one's heart.

I could not able to tell who it was. Who is the owner of the voice? But it sounded so distant from me. So far away. So so far away. As if it was coming from the stars. AS if one is trying to reach to me with his voice. His gentle and comfortable voice. It was like if it was a pillow made out of his voice. It calmed my mind in to a trance. How can one's voice can give so much comfort with such a small word? Not even my father was able to do that...

So again, I ask. Who's voice was it?

My heavy eyes opened slowly, muscles barely managing to pull them up. They felt excruciatingly heavy due to my lack of energy. I felt tired, as if every drop of energy was drawn-out from my body. I felt exhausted and empty in side me. As if I had no force move my fingers. But the voice urged me to go on. It told me to continue. With only thought to open my eye lids, I forced my self in to it. Usually I am not a person who would be forced in to things but his voice made me do so. And it felt like a right thing to do. His voice waving at me, motioning me to come closer, how could I deny it?

so, what almost felt like an eternity, I eventually opened my eyes. Brilliant pure white color beamed in to my eyes. But soon, it came to the focus as I kept it open. My focus laid on a person standing in front of me. He was white in color. There was no hint of yellow or brown in the fur. Then I noticed two black circles. I was confused then, asking myself why would their be two black spots on pure white fur?

The figure spoke to me once more, his voice this time much clear. Of course and it made sense now. Black and white. Who would else would it be none other than the dragon warrior? With that realization, I snapped my open, not believing what I am seeing in front of me. what stood before me was the giant panda. There was only one panda around this area. Yes. It was the dragon warrior. Suddenly, all the exhaustion drained away from my body, but would it be more accurate if I said it simply just flew away. It was here and now it was gone less than a second. I felt my heart beat rising, blood rushing in to every part of my system. They rose to my face, filling it with vivid and bright pink shade of color .my fur color gave the color away easily. He spoke to me one more, his words were so gentle and clear now. And that did not helped me to calm my mind.

he spoke, "Oh... sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping..."

Dragon warrior! In front of me, speaking to me! This could not be true. The truth was far too fantasy for me to accept that I could only possibly perceive that only fathomable explanation is my mind is playing tricks on me. That was it, then. After all that... things, i am finally became crazy. However, he seemed so real. How could it be? He was looking at me. He was directly looking At me!

And What could a helpless girl could do when someone who she desperately wanted to meet was staring back at her?

so I stared at him, with dumbfounded look.

his voice spoke of concern towards me once more.

"Hey, are you alright?"

It took me few moments to realize what he just said. I snapped my eyes once more at his question. I shook my head to completely come out of my stare. I closed my eyes shut and breathed hard. Cool air sucked in to my lung, and I let them all in to awaken myself from illusion. This were all just part of her imagination. Nothing more. How could it not be? It was so perfect. It was something that I wanted see for very long time, and became true all the sudden? I muttered myself a few words to assure myself and opened my eyes again.

he was still standing there. Worried.

I smiled hard as I exhaled in disbelief. He was still there! I let out a weakened chuckle. I lowered my head as my hand touch my forehead to support. I spoke, skeptical about what I am seeing.

"Oh wow... you can't be real..."

The dragon warrior looked around in confusion.

"Who is not real?"

I remained still in my position, only that my free hand moved, motioning my disbelief. I spoke with wide smile, my voice cracking a bit at the end as the volume gradually went down.

"You..."

Dragon warrior frowned a little, bringing his hand to his chest

"Me?"

I replied.

"I mean... yeah."

The dragon warrior beginning to pinch and stretch his cheeks and every facial skin he have got, making dozens of epic and hilarious faces. I laughed uncontrollably at him. He spoke.

"I think I'm pretty much very real."

then he sat beside me.

"Oh my god... are you... are you real?"

He just simply smiled at my question. He put up his arm and motioned it to me.

"Is this real enough for you?"

I stared at it for a moment. It was his arm! And... and... it looked so much different from all these drawings and posters alike that she collected for years. His arm wasn't completely made out of fat nor it was so rounded. Actually, it was well toned. My eyes widened as I whispered quietly.

"Wow..."

then few seconds later after I took a good look at it.

"C...can... I...?"

My words trembled and even they came out barely. It was the first time I staggered my words this much. His arm was so close to me, and I was already able to feel his soft fur. My hands twitched and inched for screaming, desperately wanting to feel the silky smooth fur of the dragon warrior. But I stared at it with my mouth opened ajar. My heart pace quickened and feel the sudden heat rising under my skin. It was almost unbearable to hold. His asked me, with his soft and caring voice.

"What do you mean?"

my heart pounded so loud and practically, I could hear it in my ear. I spoke again timidly, my voice went down to what is almost like a whisper.

"ca...can... I...touchy?"

I hoped so sincerely, begging at him. But his reaction was not something that I exactly wanted to see. He looked at me strangely and retreated his arm back. He spoke.

"Uh...No."

My ears went flat. Of course, I must've looked weird, what makes you think He would allow me to touch him? I asked myself. Person like me... I'm just another commoner, and he. He is the legendary warrior of all china! The most respected, and the idol of the country. To him, I must be nothing. The thoughts came in to my mind and I looked down to the floor again. I felt horrible. But something came to my view.

The dragon warrior spoke.

"Come on, don't be sad. You've already gone through too much and I don't want to see you crying."

I spoke, a slight hint of spark ignited in me. Does he actually cares for me? I looked up slightly, my white tuff of hair covering my right eye.

"You...you do?"

he smiled.

"Yeah, of course! I am the dragon warrior. I have to protect people from dangers and make them happy again. It's sort of like my life span duty."

he chuckled a bit, while I silently looked at his bright and beautiful jade eyes.

"You know what, here. I'll let you touch it."

my eyes opened widely, not believing his words. But still timid and reluctant to ask.

"R...really?"

He gave the most generous smile that he could offer.

"Yeah."

I asked again. Still hesitant, unsure what to do.

"You...You would?"

he was still

"Uh... I guess?"

I wanted to scream at him and wanted hug him so tightly, and basically wanted to drag him to my bed and cuddle in his embrace for entire night! My smile came up front quickly, as I reached to his fur with my quivering hand.

I whispered myself.

"Oh my god. Oh my... oh my god!"

Then my finger tip touched his edge of his fur. Jolt of electricity went through my spine and fur on my back rose up from the shock. Water in my mouth began to fill and my heart did not stopped pumping so fast. It certainly felt hot in here. I squeak at the touch, his fur brushing my hand, so soft, so warm and so comfortable. I felt like I was passing out. I loved it. I loved every inch of it.

so it was real, He was real. He wasn't just an imagination, not just illusion. I wasn't going insane either. Only thing that could drive me crazy at this moment would be only him. I smiled again happily. Then, I was stopped gently by touch. He said nervously.

"Do...don't you think this is... you know...too much?"

I raised my brow in confusion. Only thing that I've done was just to touch his fur- but what I felt on my cheek told me other wise, and my arms were not touching him. They held on to his arm tightly, wrapping around it. I quickly released them, now blushing even harder. I didn't... I didn't. ... did I?!

I whispered again.

"wha..."

He answered.

"You were... well... kinda rubbing your face... uh... um... on my arm... and purring and stuff..."

I felt like I had a heart stroke. I almost yelled.

"What?! I... I..."

But I quickly changed my words.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I... i... shouldn't..."

He smiled as if wasn't anything.

"It's alright. It happens to me all the time."

my jaw hit the ground. I muttered.

"...w...what?"

He spoke.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that. Mostly kids and stuff."

my heart felt little calmer now at his explanation.

"Oh...Well, I'm sorry..."

He frowned a little.

"What's up with you and apologizing?"

I quickly moved my gaze to the ground breaking any contacts with him. I felt awkward and embarrassed.

"I..."

He chuckled.

"Oh, no. You are not saying 'I'm sorry' again!"

I gently smiled at that.

then the silence followed for a little. For a moment, sound of rain filled out ears as we watch the outer scenery. That us until, he broke the omen of sky.

"So... you know... are you okay?"

I hummed silently.

"hmm?"

"You know... from all that... uh... how do I call it... incident..."

My face dropped. I knew what exactly he meant. Flashes of dead body and blood came in to my mind. Sudden pang of sorrow and horror hit my core. I felt all my muscles contracting at the memory. Not wanting to see them again, I tried to close my eyes shut, but those horrid, excruciating vistas blocked my original intents, triumphed over it. Water formed in my eyes although I tried hard not to show it. No. Not now... not in front of dragon warrior!

But I cried. Sobbed to what I saw. Part by their execrable death. Part by what that monster did them, and part by the corpses.

I managed to speak through the sobs and tear.

"It was horrible..."

which replied back, his large hand on my back, patting it gently.

"It's okay... it's alright."

I shook my head with my palm covering my face.

"I...I can't.."

"It's okay. Just let it out, trust me. It will make you feel better afterwards."

So, I cried harder, and my tear kept on falling tp the ground. As for me, I felt like i was falling. Falling deep down to the endless oblivion. And that oblivion was so dark and empty. So desolated and devoid of life that only gods may dwell and pass. In the horizon of oblivious desert, there was me. Crying. My tears dropping down to the dried sand, and soaking them, but they quickly dried out as the inferno of sun sizzled the giant furnace with its eternal fire. Oblivion was what I needed this moment. I wanted to forget what I saw, i wanted to ease the pain. But how much I cried, wet sand dried back. As if they kept on reminding me what happened. As if they wanted me to see me cry.

but sudden shade stopped them from coming. His shade was cool. For once, my tears slipped through the sand, turning them brown from yellow. I looked up to him slowly, locking my eyes to his vibrant green eyes once more. I heard his voice before the world went white.

"It's okay...just let it go..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Seven: Twisted, Jungle fall part 1 **

* * *

"You feel much better now?"

his voice soothing, I nodded weakly. I was already exhausted all my Strength in me before hands. NOW, I don't know what's left in me anymore. fatigue tingled all my body , and tip of my fingers had no more sensation . only numbness was surging in to my nerves. I felt empty again. However, this time, there was no more tears. He was right. It felt certainly good to let my emotions out , and everything looked and sound much more clearer than last time. I could not help myself to chuckle at the effect, for that I felt much better.

"You are right. It does feel much better."

He and I both smiled at that.

"Thank you... for helping me."

which he replied,

"Always, my pleasure. It's my thing with my belly of justice. "

he and I , turned on gaze to his belly o.

"This thing keep bugs me if I don't."

I let out a small muffled laugh, and joked a little.

"The mighty dragon warrior , defeated by his own belly!"

he smiled at that, but his smile got bigger and bigger until it became a joyful and heathy laugh. And what can i say? His laugh was indeed intoxicating. I could not help myself to follow its laugh after. Our burst of laughter echoed down the ally. It was certainly good to share this moment with my hero and my idol. His eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark and soon, tears began to swell up under our eyes.

He broke out middle of his laugh, struggling to say more words.

"M..man! That's not funny!"

I replied back middle of my laugh, which slowly retreated back.

"I..I think...I think it kinda is."

We wheezed for air after a good laugh, both of us struggling to grasp more air. If we didn't stop at that point, we might have been both suffocated.

Then after, he asked me,

"Do you feel better now?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, much much better. Well... thank you again for helping me. I probably wouldn't be able to go through all that by myself..."

Then I sighed.

"Nobody deserves to die like that..."

He breathed hard in sudden grief, irritation and disgust at the scene that we saw. He straightened his back as he frowned a little.

"Yeah... nobody..."

Then for a moment awkward silence followed. None us of dared to speak for a moment, not wanting to discuss a out the incident any further. It would only make the moment worse, that only he managed to change just a moment ago. We did not need any more grief for any moment. Well, at least, for me that is. So silenced followed, and awkwardness ensured. Both of us, especially, I, avoided eye contacts. And for good reason. The raining sound on the roof only filled the distance between us, and perhaps it was making me feel awkward than I could manage. I felt so embarrassed. He is sitting next to me, and all the questions that I have prepared for previous years could do nothing. They didn't even bothered to come out. I looked at him slightly, and quickly. He looked like as if it was natural thing. He was just there, looking outside where rain in still pouring from the sky, watching calmly, as if he was trying to soak the feeling of coolness and the repeating beats in to his chest. It was complete opposite of what I am doing. And every seconds more I stared or replayed the moment I saw him in my head, they were maddening. I tried to open my mouth to say something. To at least start a normal conversation. The funny thing was, I still didn't get his name yet. Yes, not many people knows his name. They always called him dragon warrior. And THAT, almost stuck like his name to rest of the china. My eyes and face went down little by little by the shame. But at least I still had an excuse. And for a good reason that I can't really talk to him...yet.

'I really really absolutely need to know his name!'

My heart skipped a beat about the thought. Excitement surged through my body and electricity tingled my spine. For a moment, I thought I could fly up in the sky. Blood pumped in to every blood vessels, my breath quickened to even getting his name! It was exhilarating! I love him! I love him so much but I do not know his name! I don't even know what he likes! Again, I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart. Trying to summon some courage in me that was never really there in the first place.

I opened my mouth. This was it. This was the moment.

"Umm...

Yawn..."

It was all unexpected. That came out without my intention. I was suppose to say it, but it was rudely interrupted, which left me feeling annoyed and frustrated. Thus, rendering my attempt looking tremendously stupid and unbelievably embarrassed. My eyes shot opened and my heart stopped beating for a moment. I, for myself had trouble believing what happened. At that moment, I just wanted to throw myself to the cliff, but not so sure if I actually can go even close the edge with my cowardly manner. I wondered what I'd look like to him. He would probably see me as a weird girl. But then, he yawned too.

he stretched his body and said,

"Man, I'm tired. You know, we should probably go back. It's really late."

I stuttered my words, and it came out quicker than I meant.. making myself look even more foolish.

"Ye...yea...I mean... uh...y..yeah. Yeah! We we should!"

I was helpless. What could I possibly do? Being next to him was grateful, but actually having a conversation and looking at him in real life? What could I possibly do to help myself? Not to mention that I couldn't even think straight. But that part is little unsure maybe because of my fatigue. The bottom line was, I could not stand next to him any longer. If I did, i might just go kill myself out of embarrassment or have a heart stroke and die.

i needed to get out of here. so, I made a fake yawn. and I made sure to send him a message Cleary. It was a big one.

"Yawn-! Oh my! I guess I really am tired! Look at the time! I...I guess, it's time to say bye bye! R... right? !?"

I immediately got up and set my foot forward to walk, but I did not know how weakened I am due to continuous crying. I fell, straight down like a rag doll. It hurt a little, but my brain yelled at me for making myself even dumber than I already look.

The dragon warrior shouted in panic,

"Hey, Are you okay?"

I chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah... I guess."

He came forward and asked me,

"Are you hurt?"

I whispered almost in shame, but I managed.

"I just tripped. I think I'll be fine."

Then he looked at me with that special smile, and borrowed me a hand.

"Here, I'll help you get on to your feet."

I looked down to the ground, still embarrassed about my actions but my lips curled a smiled. But it has gone unnoticed as he pulled me up. However, again, I wasn't able to stand up properly. My legs felt so limp and weak, as if I didn't walk for a month. Before I fell, He held me tightly, helping me to avoid it. He spoke with concern.

"Hey, are you sure you are fine?"

I gave out a shy smile, still softened by him.

"No, I'm just... I guess I feel really tired..."

Then suddenly I was lifted up to the air. I yelped in surprise.

"eeep!"

I widened my eyes again. Oh boy... today is full of events. He held me in his arm! To... to his chest!

He said.

"Here, I'll carry you home. It shouldn't be much of a problem is it?"

I cringed myself tightly, it was getting harder to breath.

"C..c..ca...carry me h...h.h...home?!"

He asked me.

"Is something wrong?"

I blunted out too quickly.

"Nonononononono! It's okay! It's just perfect!"

What? Of course it's not okay! He is gonna carry me home! Freaking carry me home! He is gonna he... he is evil! He is so cruel and evil! How can he do this to me?! Why is he so adorable and cute and handsome and... and... he is just so freaking perfect! A man, who is devilishly handsome and strong, is going to carry me?! What if I die? Soon, my train of thoughts were cut off by him.

"uh... You are bleeding."

whut?

"wha...what...?"

I muttered weakly. Which he responded.,

"Your face went all red and you kept on stared at me...uh... and... you began to bleed on your nose."

I touched my nose and felt something warm on it. It was bleeding he was right... oh god... I... I need to explain this...

"Uhh... ha..ha... oh well... I guess I must be so so So tired...heh heh..., I mean why would be else bleeding it's not like I fell in love with you or like anything..."

crap. Crap crap crap crap crap.

"I understand, trust me, I've been through that bunch of times lately... master shifu told me I bleed like a pig when I do... well... more like a fat panda..."

it seemed like he didn't notice. Luck was on my side this time thankfully.

"Oh...y...you too?"

I awkwardly said. Which he responded,

"Yeah. It's crazy, isn't it?"

it was awkward all along again. Me in his arm, under the umbrella, being carried to my home, and a cold rain. It was certainly best moment to be awkward. The silence followed us for a moment.

but then, he blurted out.

"Po."

I asked.

"What?"

"Po. That's my name. Incase you wondered. Most of people just calls me Dragon warrior. But My name is Po."

I stared at him for a second before I answered.

"My name is Lihua."

I didn't feel strange or weird like last time. It was more relaxing amd comforting. It seemed almost natural.

"In case you wondered."

He smiled.

"well, then. Hello Lihua."

I smiled back as he carried me to my home.

"Hello, Po..."

after all that happened, I was now with him. It was the best moment of my life. Despite the bloody fight, overall... I think it was a great day... great day, thanks to Dragon warrior, No...Po. Thanks to Po for making the greatest moment. Thank you for making a great day. I asked for his name before. But I failed miserably... now I see it... it wasn't so bad. Eventually, it all worked out. I guess my awkward does help... yeah. I guess it works...


End file.
